Something Valuable
by amygerrard
Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when he doesn't have the money to pay them back and the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH Damon/Elena and some Klaus/Caroline!
1. Chapter 1

**AN****: Hi! This is my new story, _Something Valuable_**, **and it is my first proper multi-chapter story. I nearly have it all finished and it will be around 15 chapters long and should be posted over the next two weeks or so depending on how much school work I have to do! I started this story about a month ago and had it all planned out but the characters had their own story to tell so I'm letting them tell it! I really hope you will enjoy the story and that the plot isn't to confusing or the characters aren't OOC! Enjoy!**

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls was a small town but the outskirts stretched on for miles; miles of roads which, if you didn't drive slowly on, meant that you could kiss goodbye to your car. Many families lived there, including the Salvatore's with their sole survivor, Damon Salvatore. The Mikaelson's: Klaus who was the eldest and Rebekah and Elijah, who no longer lived in Mystic Falls due to their brother's misgivings. The Lockwood's were the wealthiest of all the families. The family consisted of Carol, the mother and mayor of the town, and her two son, Tyler. Then there were the solely female families; the Forbes and the Bennets. The Forbes' consisted of the Sheriff of the town, Liz, and her daughter, Caroline, the current Miss Mystic Falls. The Bennett's, who had only relocated to the small town two decades ago, consisted of Abby, the local herbologist, and her daughter, Bonnie. Finally, there were the Gilbert's. The only members being John and Elena Gilbert who lived far from any type of civilisation. They kept to themselves; the rumours surrounding the family were outrageous but not one rumour had been confirmed or denied, so the speculation continued.<p>

* * *

><p>John Gilbert was in trouble. Big trouble. He winced as he heard each thump on the uncharacteristically large wooden door of his small two bed-roomed house and prayed that the young woman, who was currently in her room upstairs, wouldn't be able to hear it. He let out a sigh when the knocking ceased but as he moved to leave the hallway, a loud crash sounded as two men barrelled, quite literally, through the door. The men were very different in appearance; one had dark, raven black hair and a face with a strong jaw and startlingly blue eyes whilst the other held a more childlike roundness to his face complete with dimples, green-blue eyes and a mass of slightly curly, blonde hair upon his head. Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson were the two most feared men in the small town of Mystic Falls. So many stories surrounded them; the loss of Damon's entire family and the desertion of Klaus', how some of their victims had had to pay back their debts with their lives and how one woman had changed Damon's life, and not for the better. Yes, there was a thing to be said for these two men, they were dangerous, rightly so, but you knew never to have to make them make a house call and nobody knew this like John Gilbert.<p>

"I hope you have our money, John, you know how much we hate to leave empty handed." Klaus said in a thick British accent as he bypassed John into the living room. John hurried to follow, knowing best not to leave them unaccompanied in his house.

"Please, Klaus, I just need a little more-"

"Time?" Damon sneered, grabbing John by the collar of his shirt and practically lifting him off the ground. "That's what you said a week ago and we so very honourably allowed you that. We know how hard it is to lose a loved one, especially a brother, but guess what? Your time's up!" He yelled, his eyes wide and demonic as he slammed John into the wall.

"I-I don't have it! Y-You can take any of the valuables but please, don't hurt me!" John pleaded, grappling at Damon's hands.

"Valuables? By the looks of this place, the most valuable thing is the house itself and it's still a dump." Klaus sneered, as he strolled over to stand behind Damon. "I mean take this vase for instance," he said, picking up the crystal vase from the end table beside the couch, "this could probably fetch a few dollars but it's so very fragile." The last word punctuated with the sound of shattering glass as the vase hit the hard wood floor scattering into glistening pieces.

"Looks like things break easily around here, John, wouldn't you say? Hey, I know! Why don't we test that theory? For every item Klaus drops that breaks, I will break one of your bones." Damon laughed, amused with the inner most workings of his brain.

"No! Please, I'm begging-" John shrieked as Damon's hand firmly shut his jaw.

"Seeing as I am _such_ a nice guy, I'll even let you choose which bone. Klaus, please proceed with the first item." Despite the situation, Damon's voice held a business like tone as if he were merely discussing what his next meeting was about.

John watched with eyes filled with terror as Klaus stalked around the room with the precision of a lion on the hunt but with the grace of a gazelle. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Klaus pick up a mug from the coffee table. He held his breath as the mug fell from Klaus' grip and hurtled to the ground where it was greeted by a loud smash as its pieces joined that of the vase. Damon's face slowly slid into a smile that could be likened to an angel's, but his eyes held his devil like inner being.

"One last time, John. My money or something that's equally as valuable." As John began to shake his head, Damon's hands moved to his arm ready to snap when-

"Daddy!" A startlingly beautiful voice sounded. Damon turned and was met with a breathtaking creature - he only thought creature because no human could possibly be in her rank. A heart shaped face with an olive, sun-kissed complexion and lips just begging to be kissed; most definitely not by the sun. Her face was surrounded by chocolate brown tresses which fell past her shoulders, curling around her pert, ample breasts. Breasts that were showcased in a tight v-neck top providing a very good view of her prominent cleavage. His gaze travelled to a tiny waist that models would kill for and hips that could make any man agree to go celibate if he was gifted with just one sway. Long legs, wrapped in very short shorts, followed that seemed to go on for miles. However, her body was not the most beautiful thing about this angel. Her eyes; deep pools of swirling chocolate mixed with honey which made you want to confess your deepest, darkest secrets just so those eyes would stare at you a little longer. As all these thoughts swirled around in his head, the one at the forefront of his mind was a primal one; he _had_ to have her.

"I think we found our something valuable." Damon breathed, still awestruck by the -_his_- beauty standing in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>Please <strong>review<strong> to tell me what you think and if I should continue posting the story! Amy x_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is a shorter than the other so I decided to upload it today! Enjoy!**

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>"Unhand him!" Elena shouted, moving towards the man - albeit the very sexy man - holding her father.<p>

"'Unhand him', seriously, what time are you from? 1864?" Damon retorted, throwing his head back with laughter. His laughter was quickly cut short as something very hard hit his left leg, around the knee, causing it to buckle and send him crashing to the floor. He groaned opening his eyes to see his supposed angel grinning and holding a baseball bat. He couldn't help but be impressed; she had a good hit and took down a man twice her size.

His admiration quickly faded as he noticed his current predicament; he was currently on one knee - ironic for lady's man Damon Salvatore but he had a feeling he wouldn't say no to forever with this little fire cracker - and said fire cracker above him wielding a very threatening bat. He watched as Klaus made to take her down but he quickly shook him off, she was his after all. He got off the ground slowly, pretending to be seriously injured, even providing grunts and moans of pain. He watched as her arm retreated behind her back, ready to swing again, but as she moved it to connect with his body, he quickly intercepted her, grabbing the end of the bat. He used her own momentum against her and twirled her underneath his arm so that her back was now tightly pressed against his chest.

"Bang, you're dead." He chuckled as he playfully tried to bite her neck. She squirmed trying to leave his embrace but her plans were thwarted as he tightened an arm around her waist, anchoring her to his body. Klaus looked on towards the scene in interest; Damon would have killed someone for hitting him like that but here he was being playful with the girl.

"So, John, I have a proposition for you. We will give you more time to pay off your debt but in return, this lovely little spitfire here will come home with us until the amount is paid back in full." Damon smiled, immensely enjoying the bottom that was currently wiggling - _hard_ - against his growing arousal. He smirked when she stilled, obviously noticing the bulge protruding from his jeans and realising that her efforts to get away were doing nothing but turning him on.

"No. No way in hell-" John yelled, moving to grab Elena's arm. His attempt was thwarted as Klaus grabbed his outstretched arm, twisting it behind his back to breaking point, before slamming him face first into the wall.

"You might want to rethink our offer, John." He sneered, pulling John's arm further back until he writhed in agony. "A simple nod will suffice."

John didn't know what to do. On the one hand, Elena was the only thing that would help him escape from the mess he had managed to get himself into, but on the other hand, if he didn't let Damon and Klaus take her then he would end up in a bigger, more violent mess than he was already in.

Elena watched with baited breath as her father's head slowly moved up and down from its position against the wall.

"No, daddy! No, please don't let them take me." She wailed, thrashing against her captor.

"I'm sorry." John whispered and winced as Klaus let go of his arm, forcefully shoving it to his side. He watched as Damon tossed Elena over his shoulder, watched as she struggled fruitlessly, watched as Klaus left the room and as Damon followed, taking with him his most prized possession. He watched as tears rolled down her face and, as he caught his Elena's terrified eyes, he wasn't sure he had made the right choice. The contact was soon broken as Damon turned around, staring at him with an amused grin.

"Take all the time you need, John." He smirked as he smacked his hand across Elena's bottom, eliciting a high pitched shriek from her. "Believe me, I have no problem keeping her for as long as you need. I think we'll get along just great together and you know, if you can't get the money I think we could always arrange a more _permanent_ agreement." He winked, leaving the house with his newly earned treasure.

So many thoughts were running through John Gilbert's mind as he heard the engine of their car and the crunch of the gravel as it sped away but there was one thought that was more prominent than the rest; what had he done?

* * *

><p><em>Please review! You'll make my day :)<em>

_Also, in case anyone wanted to know:_

_Livejournal:_ amygerrard

_Twitter:_ _amygerrard

_Tumblr:_

_Polyvore:_ _(outfits will be posted there.)_

_Amy x_


	3. Chapter 3

******AN: T****HANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously, all of your reviews, favourites and alerts mean so much that I can't even express it into words so... THANK YOU! I will try to reply to all of your reviews now (the emails only came into my inbox a few minutes ago). **

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

__** taekwongirl360 (and any others who were wondering) in response to: **_Is Damon going to have a soft spot for Elena? He's not going to rape her is he? Maybe she'll learn to love him and he'll fall in love with her too?_

**Answer: There will not be any rape in this story as I can't see any way of writing a happy ending with it. However, there is a twist which I hope nobody will see coming!  
><strong>

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elena struggled against the blue-eyed man as he carried her from her house; the only home she'd ever known and now she was being ripped from it for reasons that she didn't even understand. She heard him release a loud grunt as her foot, which was flailing wildly, connected with his thigh, a mere inch away from his crotch. She smirked slyly, this man was going to regret messing with Elena Gilbert, she thought as she propelled her leg back ready to connect her foot with a certain part of the man's anatomy. Damon suspected her attack and quickly grabbed her ankle, using his force to fling her over his shoulder. Elena let out a shriek of terror as she felt herself falling through the air, her eyes squeezed shut ready for the impact with the hard gravel below. Within seconds her back hit a surface, a surprisingly soft surface for gravel, she thought. She slowly opened her eyes as she heard a low chuckle and took in her surroundings and realised that she was lying on a very comfy backseat of a convertible. She looked up to see her captor staring down at her with a leer and only then did she notice that her legs had fallen open in a <em>very<em> provocative manner. She hastily scrambled further into the car, her back hitting the side, signalling that she couldn't escape, and shut her legs with such force that a loud _slap_ echoed around the car as the flesh of her legs hit together. Damon laughed as the blood rose to her cheeks in a delicious blush. His face held a small smile as he got into the passenger seat, signalling for Klaus to leave the secluded estate.

"You know, I didn't mind your position. It was so very _welcoming_." He said with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows which sent a flash of something Elena had never experienced before straight to the juncture between her thighs.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." She retorted, trying to hide the _very_ inappropriate thoughts that were running through her mind.

"After I'm done with you, you'll feel like you're dying. _La petit mort_ or as it's more commonly known, the little death. Don't worry though; you'd be begging me to make you feel like that over and over again." Damon purred, watching with pleasure as her blush returned at his words. It seemed he had either a prude or a virgin in his midst. He smirked, if it was the latter he would soon change that.

"Go to hell." She spat, managing to recover relatively quickly considering the effect his words had on her.

"Only if I can take you to heaven first."

"Ugh, you're so-"

"Kids, please be quiet or else I'll throw you both out and you can walk home." Klaus exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Sorry, _dad_." Damon retorted with a childlike smile on his face. It only widened as he saw the corners of Elena's lips turn upwards into a small smile of her own.

"Was that a smile?"

"No." Elena retorted, putting on her best glare; eyes squinted until she could barely see and a large pout on her lips which Damon thought made her look adorable, a word he did not use often.

"I think that was a smile." Damon insisted in a sing-song. Elena's smile slowly began to surface as she took in the adorable expression on his face. His answering smile was dazzling and, realising she'd been caught out, Elena let out a huff and angled her head so she wouldn't have to see the beautiful man, even from the corner of her eye.

The car ride lasted around an hour, the radio the only sound and even that was on low because of the sleeping girl in the backseat. Damon couldn't help but smile every time he looked at her; she was perfect. Her beautiful, virginal appearance along with her fiery personality was a combination that did not fail to turn him on, if the bulge in his jeans was of any indication. His inner musings were quickly thwarted as he sensed an insistent gaze upon him. He turned to see Klaus staring intently at him with an irritatingly silly grin on his face.

"What?" He groaned, knowing that it was not going to be good.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just can't believe how unbelievably whipped you are. I mean, you've known the girl for what, an hour and a half?" He smirked as he saw Damon trying to come up with an explanation. As if to prove his theory he reached across the dashboard to turn up the radio but his hand was quickly shoved away. He chuckled as Damon's head whipped around to make sure the brown eyed girl in the backseat had not awoken and watched as his friend sighed with relief when the girl mainly stirred and snuggled further into her seat.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the trio drove into the Boarding House estate of Mystic Falls. Elena awakened from her peaceful slumber as the car rumbled to a stop. She slowly stretched out her muscles, willing the slight cramps to go away, but the cramps were soon forgotten as she got her first look at the house, scratch that <em>mansion<em>, before her. She hadn't realized her mouth was gaping open until she felt a soft hand slowly push her jaw closed. She looked up and fell into the ocean blue of his eyes. Her gaze travelled down to the soft curve of his nose, to the plump, pale pink lips that were begging to be touched, with her lips of course. No, that thought was bad, very very bad. She quickly averted her gaze back to the house willing the thoughts of him running through her mind to disappear. With a smirk, Damon knew exactly what part of his face her gaze had been so focused on, he stretched his hand towards her, ready to help her climb out over the edge of the convertible. Elena stared at his hand and although she knew it was her best option, she was pissed at how her body was reacting to him and didn't want to touch him any more than was absolutely necessary. She shook off his hand as she placed her own hands on the side of the car, followed by one of her feet and propelled herself over the edge with grace. _Grace she apparently didn't have_, she thought, as her other foot hit the inside of the car, sending her off balance.

Damon saw as her balance faltered and was quick to offer his aid. He caught her fully in his arms and couldn't help but think that she felt perfect there. Elena gasped as she connected with a hard body. She slowly looked up, expecting to see the light blue ocean eyes she had already grown accustomed to, but was met with a set of deep blue eyes swirling with an emotion she couldn't quite decipher, _lust_? Damon groaned inwardly as he started to feel her body respond to his close proximity; he watched as a tantalizing blush rose along her throat until it flooded over her cheeks, he heard her breathing pick up and soon she was breathing in soft little pants and finally, he felt as her nipples hardened and strained against the fabric of her tight top. He moved forward, steadying her by sliding his hands along her waist, leaving a trail of burning tingles along Elena's skin, and slid his leg between her own, propping her up against him. Elena let out a gasp as his thigh connected with her clothed crotch, providing the friction she had so desperately, but unbeknownst to her, been needing. Her arousal heightened as she felt something poking slightly into her lower stomach and with a quick inspection she realised, with a small smirk, that she was affecting him the same way he was affecting her. They were so lost in each other that they failed to notice Klaus watching them with barely contained smugness.

"Are you ever going to go inside or are you just going to continue dry humping each other in the driveway?" Klaus smirked with glee as the pair quickly sprung apart, embarrassed at being so caught up in each other. Before he had any more time to contemplate their new addition to the boarding house or the raw sexual tension between said addition and his best friend, he was attacked by a flurry of blonde hair. He let out a laugh as he was pulled into a hug that resembled a chokehold and fairy light kisses were placed all over his face.

"Geez, Caroline, I was only away for a few hours!" He exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her around, knowing he would be greeted with the tinkling laugh that he loved so much.

"Yeah, well I missed you and I didn't get my morning sex." She replied with a pout.

"Well, I guess we will have to make up for that right-"

"Oh my God! Who's the girl?" Caroline questioned when she noticed the brunette's presence. She couldn't help but send the girl a beaming smile; she was gorgeous, looked friendly and Damon was in desperate need for female company which lasted more than a quick fumble between the sheets and it just so happened that Caroline _loved_ to play match-maker.

"Caroline, this is- Uh, well-" Damon stuttered realising he hadn't actually asked for the girl's name.

"I'm Elena." Elena replied, reaching out to shake Caroline's hand, after all it wasn't Caroline who had kidnapped her. Caroline, however, had different thoughts and quickly yanked on Elena's outstretched hand, pulling her in for a bone-crushing hug.

"We're going to be great friends, I can feel it." Caroline exclaimed as she held onto Elena.

Meanwhile, Damon was still caught up on his new fixation; Elena, god even her name was sexy. Light. The meaning for her name could not have been any more perfect, well, unless it meant 'property of Damon Salvatore'.

"Caroline, let the girl go." Klaus cajoled as he watched his girlfriend squeeze the life out of their new housemate.

"Sorry." Caroline said sheepishly, releasing Elena from her death grip. "So, are you Damon's girlfriend?"

"Actually, I'm his hostage." Elena replied casting a sneering glance in Damon's direction.

"Hostage?"

"Yeah, my father owes them money and apparently, I have to live here until he can pay up. You never know, they might start cutting off my limbs soon to send to him." Elena replied her voice laced with distain.

"Pfft. That won't happen; your limbs will be too busy wrapped around me." Damon winked.

"Ugh. Maybe you should start with my ears so I that don't have to listen to any more of your awful and ineffective chat up lines."

"Ooh. The kitten's claws are out!" He responded, doing a claw motion with his hands accompanied by a soft growl.

"You are insufferable."

"You love it."

"So, do I have a room I can escape to or will I have to kill him?" Klaus quickly took Elena by the arm before she could carry out any of her plans to rid them of the raven haired man.

"Oh, kitten! You can always share my room!" Damon shouted after her.

"Oh, but were would you sleep, Damon?" She exclaimed with fake gratitude. He simply chuckled in response.

"You like her." He turned quickly to see Caroline staring at him in wonder.

"She's got spunk, she's beautiful..." At Caroline's pointed glare he continued. "I like her."

"Then I'll help you get her."

* * *

><p><em>Please review! It makes me one very happy writer! Chapter 4 should be posted in a few hours! Amy x <em>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:  
><strong>**I would just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story! Your response has been unbe-freaking-lievable! I really wish I could hug each and every one of you because you have made me so happy! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>Elena was confused, very confused. In any movies she had seen, the hostages were always kept in the dungeons or the rooms that were so dirty that even the rats were disgusted with the conditions. So, why was she sitting on a very comfortable, four poster bed with 1,200 thread bare cotton sheets? She looked around the room in awe; blood red walls were softened by the plush cream carpet, giving the room a more homey feel, the bed rested against the furthest wall and was large enough to fit at least four people. She moved from the bed to the large ornate dresser and drawers, running her finger along the rich wood and just as she had expected, no dust. The room was fit for a princess but the feature that appealed to her most was the large arching window that overlooked the surrounding estate. She moved to the window and with a sigh of contentment looked out over the land.<p>

Lush green grass spread as far as the eye could see and luscious flowers of every colour were spread around the land but the feature she was most interested in was the maze at the far end of the estate which held a very expensive looking fountain at its centre.

She was so absorbed into the beautiful scenery that she didn't hear as Damon stepped into her room and just stood and watched her from the doorway. Damon had only meant to give her one of his shirts to sleep in and leave, but he couldn't resist the temptation to stare at the long expanse of legs that were on prominent display for him or the very round and sumptuous derrière that was out on show as she bent over the window, he was a man after all. After getting his fill of staring at her body, he decided to make his presence known. Elena turned away from the window quickly when she heard a cough behind her. Her heart accelerated at the sight of him. _Damon_. Caroline had said his name earlier and she couldn't help but be mesmerised by him, she had never seen a more beautiful man. She realised she was gazing at him so she put on her bitchy facade in the hopes that he wouldn't notice her _insane_ attraction to him.

"What do you want?" She spat, okay, maybe she had gone a tad overboard with the hostility.

"Put away the claws, kitten. I'm just here to give you the pyjamas." He said handing his shirt to her, relieved when she took it from him. "Caroline will take you out shopping tomorrow. Just so you know, I like lacy, black lingerie." He smirked, yep, she would look great in that. Especially, if she was wearing it whilst lying on his bed, ready and waiting for him to ravish her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a cross-dresser, Damon." She said with a mischievous grin which sent blood rushing straight to Damon's crotch.

"Ha-ha. You're so very funny, Elena."

"I know."

"Oh, stop being cute." He cajoled as a little smile rose to her lips that was almost childlike.

"It's not possible but maybe if you let me go, you wouldn't have to see me being cute." She sing-songed.

"Hmm, nope. It's much too fun annoying you." He let out a loud laugh as her face transformed into a scowl. "I'm going to the bar so I'll leave you alone to get some sleep. After all, you're going to need it for shopping with Caroline." He moved to leave the room but turned back with a smile on his face, "Oh, and don't even think of trying to escape, all of the doors and windows will be locked and if you try to break your way out, the alarm will go off. Have fun."

Elena watched as he left the room and not long after, she heard the door slam signalling his departure. She slowly scanned the room before deciding to explore the rest of the house. She made her way to the parlour and looked around in wonder at the sheer size and beauty of it. She ran her hand along the hearth of the fireplace, the cool wood gliding along her fingertips. As beautiful as this place was, she couldn't stay there; she had to get home. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for an escape route, before her eyes landed on a cart full of decanters. On closer inspection, she noticed that the decanters were filled with alcohol. _Perfect_, she thought with a smirk. She picked up two of the large decanters and moved towards the kitchen and poured the alcohol down the sink, leaving just enough for a few shots. She quickly downed the leftover alcohol, wincing as it burned her throat, before letting out a spluttering cough. _It would be worth it_, she thought as she felt her head cloud slightly due to the bourbon, after all, she was going home tonight.

* * *

><p>Damon entered the Mystic Grill, slowly scanning his surroundings before moving to the bar and ordering a tumbler of bourbon. He had barely known the girl for a day and she was already driving him crazy. He was beyond frustrated at the images that were running through his head. Images of him thrusting into her tight little body as she writhed underneath him with pleasure. Images of her riding him hard, the moonlight shining down on her skin, as he cupped her breasts and massaged them. Images of her deep-throating his cock and allowing him to thrust into her warm, wet cavern. He stopped his train of thought as he felt his jeans begin to tighten around his growing arousal. Damon needed a distraction, and as he watched a leggy blonde from across the bar slowly stalk towards him, he had the perfect one in mind.<p>

Ten minutes later, Damon had driven home and was currently engaged in a heavy make-out session, in his car, with the blonde from the bar. Sandy? Mandy? Andie! That was her name, he realised, surprised that he had actually remembered. Andie was a reporter stopping over in Mystic Falls before heading east to Fell's Chruch. She had short, blonde curly hair, a toned body and she was the exact opposite of the girl he wanted, _badly_.

"Maybe we should move this inside." She breathed as she pulled back from his carnal kiss. Damon simply shrugged in response, he just needed some form of release and the location didn't matter. He groaned as she pushed away from him and climbed out of the car. He quickly followed suit, practically dragging her to the door. He slammed her against it, kissing her neck as he shoved his keys into the door. They tumbled through the doorway, throwing their jackets to the floor when they realised that _very_ loud music was playing. Damon slowly pulled Andie away from his body, ignoring her mewls of protest, and moved toward the music. Damon was a man who had learnt to predict the unexpected but _this_, he didn't think he would have ever been able to predict. He watched as Elena danced around the room to what could only be described as ear achingly bad music. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her dance with the lamp and twirl around the room, her hair flying in all different directions. His amusement soon faded when he realised that she was holding an empty decanter, another one lying on the floor. She drank _his_ alcohol. She was _drunk_ on his alcohol. He quickly moved to the stereo turning off the music and watched as she spun round to face him, a sheepish look on her face. He watched as the sheepish look disappeared and a mischievous giggle erupted from her mouth.

"I found your alcohol." Elena sing-songed, stumbling slightly as she moved to the couch.

"What the hell-"

"Shh, inside voices only, please." Elena uttered before laughing with glee. _Yep_, he thought, _she may be adorable right now, but he was going to kill her._ He was about to reprimand her when a whining voice travelled across the room.

"Damon, hurry up, I'm hor- Oh, I didn't realise you already had company." She sneered as she caught sight of Elena sitting on the couch. She slowly sauntered towards him, draping one arm around his shoulder as her other arm slinked down his body, her hand cupping his package. Elena rolled her eyes. _This girl was so obvious_, she thought. She scoffed as she pushed herself from the couch.

"I'll leave you two to it then," She slowly walked towards Andie before whispering loudly, "Remember to wear a condom, you don't want to catch what he has. I saw _all _of the creams in his bathroom." She smirked as Damon's mouth gaped open and Andie made a hasty excuse before practically running out the door.

"What are you playing at it?" Damon sneered, grabbing Elena's arm to stop her from leaving.

"You told me to have fun and I did." She giggled drunkenly as she stumbled, "Oops!" She stammered as her body connected with his.

"Let's get you to bed." Damon murmured, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Are you propositioning me?" Elena smirked with delight as he turned around to look at her with a flustered expression.

"Come on." He grunted as he manoeuvred her into her new bedroom. He watched as she collapsed onto her bed, her eyes closing instantly. He shook his head slowly, a small smile on his lips. Sure, she had ruined his plans for a distraction but the best part of his night _had_ to be talking with a drunk Elena. He quietly closed the door before making his way to his own bedroom for a night of much needed rest.

* * *

><p>Elena waited until she heard his footsteps disappear down the corridor. Time to put her plan into action. She had only taken a few sips of his alcohol, enough to make her tipsy but she had been faking most of her drunken behaviour. Apart from her snarky comment to Miss Slut of the year, 2012. She had had to quell her jealousy as she watched the woman's hands roaming all over Damon's body. She quickly put on Damon's shirt, trying to dispel any of the dirty thoughts of Damon from her mind and telling herself that she didn't put his shirt on to be immersed in his musky scent but rather, in case it was cold outside. She waited a few minutes to make sure no one was moving around upstairs. When all was silent, she crept towards her door, slowly turning the handle and slipping out onto the landing. She cast a quick glance down the hall before silently creeping down the stairs. When a floorboard creaked she halted her progress, held her breath and looked around for any sign of movement. As all seemed quiet she continued her trip down the stairs. When she reached the final step, she quickened her pace, forgetting to be quiet. She let out a sigh of relief when her hand connected with the front door handle. She pulled it open slowly and lifted her foot ready to stealthily leave the house.<p>

"Going somewhere, drunky?" Her foot fell with a loud thud as she heard his voice. She spun around quickly, only to be met with his stormy face.

"Damon." She sighed, resigned to her fate.

"Tsk, tsk. Just as I thought we were starting to get along and you were too drunk to try anything. I guess I'll just have to make sure you stay the night."

"Damon, what are you-" She let out a shriek as she was thrown over Damon's shoulder. "Where are you taking me?" She exclaimed as he made his way up the stairs and passed by 'her' room.

"Oh, you're going to share my room." Damon laughed as he heard her sputtering, unable to come up with a suitable retort. He made his way into his room and deposited her onto the bed. "Don't even think about trying to escape again, I'll just catch you. You might want to get ready for bed, now." He grabbed some black pyjama pants and moved into the connecting bathroom.

Elena huffed and thought about making a run for it but knew that Damon would catch her if she tried. She quickly shed her shorts and dived under the covers, after all, why should he get a free show? She looked around his room and if possible, his bed was even more comfortable and bigger than the one in her bedroom. His room was quite bare only containing a few bits of furniture but it did have a rather large bookcase filled to the brim with books. She was about to take a closer look when Damon emerged from the bathroom. _Topless_. She quickly ducked her head under the covers, both to hide her blush at his to-die-for body and to stop her own shameful ogling. She felt the bed dip as Damon moved to his side and listened as he clicked off the light. As darkness took over the room, Elena moved further towards the edge of the bed, not wanting to be close to the deliciousness that was Damon's body.

Damon laughed inwardly as he felt Elena shift further away from him, normally women were trying to cling to him. He listened as Elena's breathing evened out, signalling she was sleeping. However, Damon's mind was much too awake to let sleep overtake him. He wanted her and it was nearly killing him to have her in his bed and to not be able to touch her. That was why, when she turned around in the bed to face him, he reached across the gap between them and allowed his hand to stroke the silky soft skin of her cheek lightly before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Please, with a cherry on top, <strong>review<strong>! I really love hearing your thoughts on the chapters and I appreciate any constructive criticism that you can give me :) Chapter 5 will probably not be up until Friday, **sorry**! Hopefully, this weekend I will be able to post a few chapters though! Amy x_

**Twitter: _amygerrard**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Seriously, 59 reviews for four chapters is mind-blowing! Just to say, I love each and every one of you who have reviewed, favourited and put alerts on this story - you are amazing!**

**On another note, I know some people think Delena are happening too fast and the chapters should be longer - I fully agree with both points - but I'm trying to ease myself into the whole multi-chapter story comlpex! Hopefully, this story will help me to develop my writing skills and in future, I hope to have longer DE stories! Anyway, enjoy!**

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>Damon woke up slowly after what <em>had<em> to be the most comfortable sleep he had ever experienced. He could feel a warm body pressed against his own and if he wasn't mistaken, his morning arousal was standing to attention more prominently than normal. He slowly opened his eyes and realised that he was firmly pressed against Elena's back, his arm draped around her waist and his head nuzzled into her neck. _God, she smelt good_. Damon couldn't help but drag his nose, very lightly so as not to awaken the sleeping beauty, along the length of her neck, taking in her jasmine and honeysuckle scent. He almost groaned at the smell of her until he realised what he was doing; he was _cuddling_. Damon Salvatore did _not_ cuddle, he thought. He was about to extricate himself from his current position when he felt her backside nuzzle further into his body, making him even more aroused, if it were even possible. Damon quickly set about removing any physical contact between their bodies, knowing that if he lay there any longer there was a large possibility that he would cum in his pants if her bottom so much as grazed his arousal again. As he slowly moved across the bed, his progress was halted when he realised that Elena was holding onto his arm _very_ tightly. _How did I not notice that before?_, he thought, _oh that's right, her ass was against my morning wood and I had to stop myself from having an orgasm._ He started to stroke her face gently, telling himself it was so that her grip on his arm would loosen and not that he had been dying to feel her soft skin underneath his fingertips since last night. Sure enough, Elena's grip loosened and he was able to slide his arm away from her. As he moved around the bed he noticed a small frown had developed on her forehead and before he could stop himself, he had kneeled down beside her and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead as he smoothed the frown away with the pad of his thumb. The small smile that had appeared on his face was quickly erased when he realised what was happening. There was a girl in his bed, one whom he hadn't had sex with, and here he was being all gentle and tender with her. Oh God, he was falling for her.

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes was exhausted. After Elena and Damon had gone to their beds last night, Klaus had made sure to make up for the missed morning sex by having sex <em>all night long<em>. Her muscles ached and there was a dull throb between her legs but the smile on her face showed just how much she had enjoyed her night. She looked over at the naked man beside her and let out a contented sigh. He had rocked her world last night, as he always did. She reached her hand across and tangled it in the blonde curls atop his head, slowly sifting her fingers through them until he started purring in his sleep. Caroline's face held a loving smile as she looked down at her boyfriend. To everyone else, he was dangerous and nobody would dare to cross him, but to her, he was all she had ever wanted in a man. He was loving, caring and tender but he could be rough when he wanted to be, especially in the bedroom and she loved it. She loved him. He loved her, the engagement ring hidden away in the second drawer of his desk in the study proved that. Caroline had stumbled upon that little box by accident when she had been looking for a stapler a few weeks ago. She was beyond ecstatic and couldn't wait for the moment that he would propose, even if it took years, she would be the happiest woman on the planet when he asked. She was so lost in her inner musings, she didn't see that Klaus had awoken until it was too late. He quickly tackled her to the mattress with a soft growl ensnaring her lips in a carnal kiss, muffling her soft giggles. Whilst one arm held his body above her own, the other had snaked its way down the length of her thigh, his fingers trailing along her soft skin. Caroline let out a soft gasp as she felt his evident arousal against her thigh and shivered with delight as his fingers inched their way closer to her core. Just as they were about to sink into her dripping folds and end her suffering, the door was flung open, producing a loud thump as it connected with the wall. The couple watched as Damon stumbled into the room, completely unaware of their current predicament and state of undress.

"Damon, what the actual fuck do you want?" Klaus bit out through gritted teeth. He was not in the mood for any of Damon's snarky comments, not when he was just inches away from giving his girlfriend the up most of pleasure. He groaned as Caroline pushed him away and onto his back so that he was now on the other side of the bed. _Damon better have a good reason for disrupting morning sex or he was going to kill him_, Klaus thought.

"Damon?" Caroline questioned, lightly placing her hand on his arm, holding the sheet to her chest, as she took in Damon's almost comatose state at the end of her bed.

"Elena tried to escape last night." He said softly, his eyes looking, but not quite seeing, the room in front of him.

"What?" Klaus exclaimed, suddenly very interested in the conversation at hand. She was the key to their whole plan and without her, everything was sure to fall apart.

"She's still here, safely asleep upstairs." Damon said calmly.

"Then, what's the problem?" Caroline spoke in soft tones, trying to persuade Damon to voice what had startled him.

"I made her sleep in my bed so she couldn't escape again. I woke up this morning and we were... cuddling. That's not the worst part though. The worst part is that I actually _liked_ cuddling with her. What is wrong with me?" Damon exclaimed burying his face in his hands. Caroline stared at him for a moment, taking in his current demeanour before she started squealing with glee.

"You're falling for her!" She said, practically jumping on the bed with happiness.

"Am not." Damon refuted, sullenly.

"You are too, mate." Klaus retaliated. His friend was definitely falling for their new housemate.

"What do I do?" Damon asked, looking for the entire world like a lost little boy. "I've never been in love. I mean, I thought I was but she was nothing but a slut who whored around in Whoresville."

"Just let yourself fall. Believe me, you won't regret it." Caroline replied softly, casting a loving glance towards Klaus which he returned whole-heartedly.

"What if she doesn't fall for me?"

"I told you last night I'd help you get her and I will. To be honest, I don't think it will be that hard. I mean, she's already attracted to you, all you have to do is open up to her." Caroline said, reaching across to squeeze Damon's hand.

"Thanks, Caroline." Damon replied before leaving the couple to what could only be called animal sex, judging by the sounds of the grunts and groans he heard as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was pretty short, so another one will be along in a bit! Please review! If you do, I'll love you forever :) Amy x<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry, this should have been uploaded last night but for some reason it wasn't showing up! Chapter 6 as promised!** **This is a sorta fluffy chapter with some DE bonding and Damon background. Enjoy!**

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>Elena woke up slowly, stretching lazily in what had to be the comfiest bed she had ever slept on. As memories of the night before slowly came back to her, her gaze darted to the other side of the bed. She let out a sigh of relief as she found it empty but had to quell the feeling of disappointment that slowly rose inside her. <em>What am I doing?<em>, she thought, _I shouldn't be disappointed_.

She was about to rise from the bed when there was a quick rap on the door before Damon entered, balancing a tray on one hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. Back into bed, I brought you breakfast." He admonished, moving around to his side of the bed and placing the tray on his bedside table. Elena looked at the tray to see an array of food there; pancakes with syrup, toast with jam and butter, sausages, bacon and finally, two glasses of what looked to be _freshly_ squeezed orange juice.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I prepared a few things." Damon stuttered, running his hand through his messy bed hair nervously. "What would you like for breakfast?" Damon questioned, gesturing to the food beside him.

_You_, Elena thought. She quickly shook herself; this was her kidnapper, not some guy she met on a night out.

"Nothing. I don't want anything from you." She spat.

"Come on, Elena. You only have to stay here until John can give us the money. You may as well enjoy your time here."

"_Enjoy_ my time? How can I? You _kidnapped_ me! I'm not here by choice." She said, the volume of her voice rising with each word.

"Please, Elena. It's not that bad here. If you let go of all that hostage crap, you might actually like it here." _You might actually like me_, he added silently. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing." Elena replied sullenly. Her answer was quickly contradicted by the loud grumble of her stomach.

"Nothing, huh?" He smirked.

"Fine, give me some of the damn food." She sighed reaching her hand towards the plate he had prepared for her. She noticed the small smirk he sent at her acquiescence. "This doesn't mean that I like you."

"Well, why don't we change that?"

"What?"

"Go ahead, ask me anything you want." He persuaded.

"Anything? Anything at all?" She asked with suspicion.

"Well, there is one condition." He laughed quietly as he heard her mutter, _'Of course there is.'_ "It's nothing bad. For every question you ask me, I get to ask you a question, too. Deal?" Elena looked at Damon sceptically as he reached out his hand towards her. She stared at his hand for a few seconds before slowly placing her hand in his. She gasped as he pulled her hand towards his lips, brushing a soft kiss along her knuckles. "Ladies first." Damon uttered, slowly releasing her hand.

"What's your name? Full name."

"Damon Francesco Salvatore."

"Francesco?" Elena laughed. Damon was in awe of her beautiful laugh and couldn't help but stare at her. When she noticed him staring, he quickly cleared his throat.

"It's Italian. So is Salvatore. As in _saviour_." He winked. "What about you, Miss Elena?"

"Elena Marie Gilbert." She smirked. "Elena, as in light."

"I know." He smiled when he noticed her disgruntled expression; clearly she had wanted to seem knowledgeable too.

"Next question. When were you born?"

"October 31st, 1987." He watched with a small smile as the gears in her brain turned, trying to work out his age.

"So, you're 24. That's kinda old." She said with a sly grin.

"Old? Have you seen this body?" He exclaimed, jumping from the bed and turning around so she could see it at every angle. He sat back on the bed and watched as she reached towards him.

"Is that a grey hair?" She laughed, mussing his hair.

"Oh, you're quite the little comedian this morning. Come on then, young one, when were you born?"

"June 4th, 1994."

"So, you only turned 18 a few weeks ago." He watched as she nodded before laughing. "Well, I guess being old is good for one thing, I can buy alcohol." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why bother buying it when you can be my age and get very nice guys to buy drinks for you? Or, when I can just find it in unoccupied parlours." She cocked her eyebrow with a slanted grin. _This girl was dangerous_, he thought, _Hell he'd get her the moon if she asked._

"Speaking of, what happened to my alcohol? You weren't that drunk when you were trying to escape." He said, giving her a slight glare.

"Most of it went down the sink." At his gaping mouth she explained, "I was doing you a favour, it was disgusting!" She exclaimed crinkling her nose. Damon itched to kiss away the cute expression on her face but quickly changed his mind when what she had just said registered in his brain.

"You threw away my alcohol! That bourbon costs $100 a bottle." He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

"Really? For _that_?"

"Yes, for that! Obviously your inexperienced palette doesn't recognise quality beverages."

"We're getting off topic here." She huffed, "So, next question. Any siblings?" She watched as Damon froze. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." She said softly, reaching across the bed to softly squeeze his arm.

"No, uh- It's okay. It might be good to tell someone. I had a brother. His name was Stefan... but, he died when he was 17."

"Damon..." Elena said softly, moving closer hoping to provide him with some type of comfort.

"I'm fine." He assured her with a small smile and he was, he felt comforted as her fingers slowly trailed up and down the length of his arm. "We were best friends; inseparable despite our four year age gap. He used to come to me with girl problems or when he needed help with his homework. I was like, his _idol_ or something. I still don't know why he admired me so much, according to my dad I was just a monumental disappointment. Stefan didn't care, though. When I was around 21, I met this girl. Her name was Katherine. She was beautiful, a bit fake, but I was still in awe of her. She had long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and normally, a pale complexion but she tended to hide that with gallons of fake tan. She was sexy and fun but conniving and selfish, at the same time. Despite all her flaws, I fell for her. Well, I thought I loved her but, I guess I was just in lust with her. She was a troublemaker, my mom always said, and I should have listened to her. She was always at our house and she bonded with Stefan straight away. I was so happy; the two most important people in my life were getting along so well. Little did I know that she would turn up hours earlier before she had to meet me and she would screw my baby bro." He listened to Elena's soft gasp and felt her hand tighten on his arm. "That's not the kicker. She would then go and wait in my room and would screw me too. Like I said, she was selfish. She wanted both of us. One night, she really did want both of us. She came into my room, pulling Stefan along behind her, and told me everything. Then she told me how she wanted the three of us to have some _fun_ together. I flipped, partly because my girlfriend had been sleeping around and partly because she was sleeping with my baby brother, my _best_ friend. I stormed out of the house but not before telling Stefan that I hated him. I wish I had never said that." He exhaled, putting his head in his hands. "A few hours later, I was called to the hospital to identify a body. It turns out Katherine was seeing this other guy, Lee. Katherine had brought Stefan to a party at the cemetery and Lee found out that Katherine had been sleeping around behind his back. He went crazy and when he saw her with Stefan, he pulled out a gun. He had aimed for Katherine but Stefan, being the white knight he always was, jumped in front of the bullet. He got a bullet to the chest and he bled out. When the ambulance arrived, it was too late. His last moments on this earth and he was alone. Katherine had fled Mystic Falls as soon as the bullet went through Stefan and Lee was arrested. He's in prison now and I guess it makes me feel better but if I could, I would trade my life for Stefan's any day." Damon had just finished his story when small arms wrapped around his shoulders. He reached his hands up to hold onto her arms, letting his head rest on her sternum.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, nuzzling her chin along the top of his head. She slowly let him go but stayed within arm's reach of his body.

"Thank you." He whispered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Next question?" She smiled weakly.

"Siblings?" Damon questioned, trailing his fingers through her soft hair.

"None. My mother, Isobel, died during childbirth and my dad never moved on." She explained.

"My mom, Sophia, died of cancer two years ago and my dad, Guiseppe, followed a few months after. They said he died of a broken heart but I never really thought he had one."

"Do you miss them?" Elena questioned, her hands linking with his almost naturally.

"I miss Stefan all the time. I wish I could have told him I loved him just one final time before he died. I miss my mom from time to time, certain things just remind me of her, but my dad? No, I don't miss him at all." Damon uttered, caressing the back of Elena's hand with his thumb. "Right, no more morbid talk about death."

"Okay, ask me anything."

"When did you lose your virginity?" Damon watched with glee as she immediately withdrew her hand from his grip, sputtering out absolute nonsense.

"I- uh- why- It-It's none of your business." She managed to splutter out indignantly. He watched as a blush overtook her skin. _Yep_, he thought, _definitely a virgin._

"Why, when did you lose yours?"

"When I was 15."

"15? You are such a- a- manwhore!" She exclaimed.

"Manwhore?" Damon smirked, she was adorable when she was baffled.

"One last question. Ready?" Damon asked, time to take a leap of faith.

"Was that the question? If it was, it's pretty easy." She smiled, slapping his chest lightly.

"Would you like to accompany me on a trip to Georgia for a few days?"

"Do I get to go shopping beforehand?" Elena interrogated him.

"Well, you can go with Caroline today but anything you need can be bought in Georgia. What do you think?" Damon questioned, suddenly nervous of her answer.

"Okay." Elena said with a gleeful clap of her hands.

"One condition."

"You and your conditions." She rolled her eyes.

"You have to admit that you like me." His lips turned up into a smirk as he heard her let out a huff.

"_Fine_. You're not as big an ass as I thought you were."

"That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"Yep." She laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Just FYI,<em> _the full names and birthdays are from the books, courtesy of LJ Smith :) Reviews make for a happy writer which will mean faster updates :) Amy x_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you, once again, for all of your lovely reviews, favourites and alerts - they mean the world! I'm really close to 100 reviews which is just amazing! So, I decided that to thank my lovely reviewers, the 100th reviewer can give me a prompt and I will give you a DE one shot on said prompt! I will be replying to your reviews asap and I will message the 100th reviewer! **

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

**Okay, this is the chapter with the twist! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Damon made his way along the landing towards Klaus and Caroline's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a response; he wasn't going to barge in like earlier and catch them having sex. He heard the rustling of sheets and a few low groans before the door was flung open and there stood Caroline; hair mussed, a shirt draped over what looked like her bare body and her neck was covered in hickeys. In short, she looked thoroughly fucked.<p>

"Seriously, Damon! What do you want now? You know, just because you're not having sex doesn't mean other people aren't." She whined, stomping her foot with a huff.

"Fine, blondie. Forget it. I just thought you might want company for your daily shopping trip. I guess not." He sighed, scratching his head looking thoughtful.

"Wait, what?" Caroline questioned, extremely confused. "You want to go shopping with me? You hate shopping with me, in fact you hate shopping in general!"

"Not me, blondie. _Elena_." He punctuated. He quickly put his hands over his ears as Caroline let out a loud, high-pitched scream.

"This is going to be so great! She has a killer body and I can dress her up in all these amazing clothes. I bet she would look great in red, oh, or-"

"Caroline!" Damon broke into her rambling. "She's not a Barbie."

"Well, duh," Caroline scoffed, "she's a _brunette_."

"Okay, I don't even know how to respond to that so, get dressed. Oh, and I need clothes that Elena can wear to go shopping." Damon gestured with his hands, shooing her back into her bedroom. Caroline emerged a few minutes later with a small stack of clothes.

"These will look perfect on her. Oh, and there's clean underwear." Caroline added throwing a pair of lacy boy shorts on top of the stack of clothes, now in Damon's arms.

"Nice choice but I wouldn't mind her going commando." He winked.

"Of course you wouldn't. It provides easy access for your wham-bam-thank-you-mam routine." She scoffed.

"You wound me." He exclaimed dramatically as he placed his hand over his heart. "Seriously though, how Klaus is able to stay in the same room as you, I'll never know."

"She was a cheerleader, the positions are endless!" Klaus shouted from somewhere in the bedroom. "Then there's always that thing she does with her tongue when-"

"_Bleugh_, I do not need to hear about your sexcapades. It's like hearing your parents talk about sex." He said, screwing his face up in disgust.

"Then I guess you should head to your own room, son, because mommy and daddy here are about to engage in what we like to call a quickie." Klaus smirked pulling Caroline into the bedroom and kicking the door shut. Damon quickly vacated the space outside their bedroom door but not before he heard a few low moans.

* * *

><p>Elena watched as Damon came through her door, holding a pile of clothes.<p>

"Are those for me?" She questioned, pointing towards the clothes.

"Yes. There's even some underwear but it's okay to go commando." He winked.

"Can I get a shower?"

"Oh, great minds think alike. I was just heading there now, fancy joining me? I mean, save the planet and all." Damon smirked, stalking towards her. He watched with amusement as she backed away and smirked when her back collided the wall. Before she could move, he placed his hands on the wall beside her head, effectively blocking her in. He slowly leaned towards her, his cheek sliding against hers as he moved to nuzzle his face into her neck.

"What are you doing?" She whimpered, moisture pooling between her legs.

"Hmm, I think you smell perfectly fine but if you want that shower," He whispered, slowly letting his lips glide along her cheek before stepping back slightly, "there's plenty of cold water." He smirked as he took in the sight of her heaving chest and pebbling nipples. _Yep, she wanted him_, he thought with excitement. "Have a nice shower." He smirked as he left the room.

_God, he infuriated her_, she thought as she watched him leave. Why did he have to be so sinfully good looking? What were these weird feelings stirring inside of her and why did she suddenly feel like she wanted to jump him?

She quickly shook the thoughts from her head, moving towards the shower in her en-suite bathroom. Maybe a cold shower was exactly what she needed. Thirty minutes later and Elena was ready to go. She had to admit, Caroline had great taste. She was wearing a floral dress which reached mid-thigh and a short denim jacket over it. Her feet were encased in white wedges which completed her casual, summery look. Due to her lack of straightners, she left her hair in her natural waves making her look flirty and free. She did a quick twirl in the mirror, loving the feel of the dress on her legs as it swished around her legs. Her fun was cut short when she heard a wolf whistle behind her. She blushed out of embarrassment realising he had seen her, but the embarrassment quickly faded as she took in the hungry look in his eyes.

"Caroline was right, you look perfect in that outfit." He smiled as she quickly darted her gaze to the floor. He slowly walked towards her, taking her chin in his hand and slowly rubbing his thumb along her jaw. "You are _so_ beautiful." He whispered, awestruck by her simple yet devastating beauty.

"Thank you." She answered with a small smile. The couple quickly broke apart when a flustered Caroline barged into the room.

"Elena, we have to go! At this rate we'll only get three hours of shopping done. Come on, you can bathe in the sexual tension later." She exclaimed dragging Elena out of the house.

"Have fun, girls!" Damon shouted, chuckling as he caught Elena's slightly scared expression.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Elena was exhausted. Caroline had taken her to at least ten stores, brandishing Damon's credit card when making all of the purchases. Elena couldn't believe how much they had bought, it was definitely more clothes than were on her wardrobe at home.<p>

"Come on, Caroline. Please can we go back to the boarding house! My feet are killing me!" Elena whined, pouting her lips.

"Just one more store, Elena!" Caroline exclaimed, dragging Elena into Victoria's Secret. Elena was too busy complaining about her feet to realise were Caroline had taken her. She looked up as Caroline came to stop and observed her surroundings. She let out a small squeak as she realised she was totally and utterly surrounded by lingerie. Lots of _lacy_ lingerie.

"Caroline, what are we doing here?"

"You need underwear, silly. Plus this place sells the hottest underwear." Caroline smiled, "And, it sends the guys crazy. Trust me, Damon will love you in this stuff." She exclaimed picking up a lacy red teddy. Caroline quickly picked up lots of lacy and silky items, each with varying degrees of nudity. She paid for them, completely ignoring Elena's protests, before dragging Elena to the car.

"Caroline, even though I allowed you to buy this stuff, Damon won't be seeing me in it." She blushed.

Caroline scoffed. "Oh, come on! Admit it, Elena, you are attracted to Damon and all his bad boy glory."

"I-I-I'm not!"

"Elena, why won't you just admit it?" Caroline cajoled her, slowly rubbing the brunette's arm.

"What would that say about me? I actually like the guy who took me away from everything I knew. I mean, he's _bad_, he does bad things. He _hurts_ people and I don't want to be one of those people."

"Oh, sweetie." Caroline sighed. "You know, when I first met Klaus I completely rejected him. He had a reputation around town and I was the Queen Bee of the high school. I mean, I couldn't be seen with the likes of him. Then something happened. I was walking home one night after working at the Mystic Grill. I didn't even hear him approach me but then suddenly I was being pushed into an alley and I was slammed against the wall. I froze. I always thought I would know what to do but I just _froze_. The guy, he put his hands on me and I didn't - _couldn't_ - stop him. His hand, this _callous_ grimy hand, moved to my thigh and he slid my skirt up. I whimpered in fear and he quickly covered my mouth, not wanting someone to hear me. All I could think was, this was it. I was going to be a rape victim and there was _nothing_ I could do. Then something happened, this other guy came out of nowhere and he threw the creep off of me. He punched him and knocked him unconscious, with just a single punch. He turned around and it was _Klaus_. He _saved_ me. And then he did the strangest thing. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, cuffed him to the drain pipe and rang for back up. It turned out he was an undercover cop and suddenly, he was there. Checking I was all right and I just pounced on him. I hugged the life out of him." She laughed, a lone tear streamed down her face. "It turns out the double trouble duo that are Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson were really the good guys of Mystic Falls. They pretend to be the bad guys to take the real ones off the streets. So, if the only reason you aren't making a move on Damon is because he's the bad guy, then you should go for it."

"Why did you tell me Damon was an undercover cop?"

"Because... I've watched him grow into the man he is today and... he deserves to be happy and I think you are the reason he's been all smiley recently." Caroline knew she had guessed correctly as she watched the blush spread along the brunette's cheeks.

"If he's the good guy, then why am I the hostage?" Elena watched as Caroline flinched and looked away. "Caroline, please." Elena begged taking hold of the blonde's hands.

"Your father's not one of the good guys, Elena." Caroline raised a hand as she saw the brunette get ready to refute her statement. "Maybe he was once, but not anymore. According to Klaus, he has gambling problems and he gambled away all of his money. He's committed a few crimes, stealing and burglary, mostly. It turns out he went to Grayson, your uncle, and he bailed John out. Grayson tried to help John with his gambling, for your sake, but it didn't work. Apparently, John searched your house from top to bottom looking for any money he could get his hands on and he found a letter. It was from Grayson to Isobel. He talked about you, he loved you. It turns out John isn't your father, Grayson was."

"What? That's- That's not possible." Elena cried, holding her hands to her mouth, muffling her sobs. Soon, she was enveloped in Caroline's arms.

"I'm sorry. We think that John might have killed Grayson in a rage when he found out. Grayson was hit by a car and a witness said it looked like John's car but we need proof. Damon and Klaus started looking around and it turned out that John would do _anything_ to get money. He was trying to sell you, Elena. Your _body_. He was going to sell you off to the highest bidder. I'm so sorry. That's why Damon and Klaus lent him the money, to get you away from him." Caroline explained, petting the brunette's hair.

"I thought he seemed distant these past few weeks but I thought it was because Grayson died. How could I have been so stupid?" Elena sobbed.

"Shh. He was your dad and you loved him. Sometimes, love is blind. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you. Not while we're here." Caroline soothed.

"Grayson was my dad and I never really knew him. My parents are dead and my uncle, who I thought was my dad, chose money over me. I don't have a family anymore."

"Yes, you do. Family isn't always about blood. You have a family at the boarding house, we will _always_ be there for you."

"Thank you." Elena whispered, embracing the blonde.

"No one is going to hurt you, not with us around."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Drop me a lil' review ;) I will most likely upload chapter 8 in the morning as it is shorter - sorry! Amy x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for helping me pass 100 reviews for this story! The 100th reviewer was _espholie_ and I will be replying to reviews shortly! Sorry, this chapter is pretty short but it's a fluffy DE one before GEORGIAAAAA! **

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>Damon stood in front of the oven, slowly stirring the pot of Bolognese sauce on the hob. He couldn't help thinking about Elena. She didn't have a clue that he was the one who was protecting her in this whole mess. She didn't know that her uncle was a piece of scum who was trying to sell her virginity. He felt the wooden spoon in his hand snap with his rage. <em>How could anyone hurt her?<em>, he thought, _she was pure and innocent and sweet and... perfect._ He wanted to tell her everything; how he wasn't the bad guy she thought he was, how he was already falling for her and how much he wanted to have her.

He was broken out of his inner musings by the sound of the door being thrown open and light footfalls running through the hall. He turned around and was ready to halt whatever Caroline was set on telling him when small arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down, his gaze landing on the chestnut brown hair and froze. He quickly reciprocated her embrace when he felt her shuddering with sobs.

"Thank you." She whimpered, practically soaking his shirt with her tears. "Thank you for saving me."

"Caroline told you everything, didn't she?" He felt her answering nod against his chest and sighed slowly kissing her hair.

"Can I still stay here?"

"Of course you can. I don't think Caroline would let you go anyway." He teased and was relieved when he heard her answering chuckle. "Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring you dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Elena gave him a small smile, moving out of his embrace. They both felt the loss of warmth immediately and looked longingly at each other. Elena walked out of the kitchen just as Caroline and Klaus entered.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but she needed to know." Caroline whispered so Elena wouldn't hear.

"It's okay."

"You know, she likes you." Caroline teased as a smile surfaced on Damon's face.

"Really?" Damon asked with happiness.

"You are so far gone, mate," Klaus commented, slapping a hand on Damon's back, "but, I'm happy for you."

"You say that like we're together." Damon scoffed.

"You will be soon." Caroline smirked.

"I'm taking her to Georgia for a few days. It might help her forget everything that's going on around here."

"That's great for all of us. You and Elena get to have a romantic getaway and Caroline and I get to have crazy animal sex in every room." Klaus laughed as Damon scowled at him.

Damon quickly made his exit, not wanting to hear Klaus' plans for Caroline, and moved into the parlour, two plates of spaghetti Bolognese in his hands. He handed one to Elena before sitting down beside her. He shifted in his seat as Elena's moans filled his ears, trying to hide his arousal.

"This is amazinggggg!" She moaned, shovelling another forkful into her mouth. "Seriously, you are making all of my meals from now on."

"Oh, and what do I get in return?" He teased, deciding to humour her.

"My wonderful company, of course!" She exclaimed, gesturing to herself before letting out a loud giggle.

"I have to admit, you aren't the worst company in the world, Elena." Damon uttered, staring into her doe eyes. The connection was broken when Damon cleared his throat, grabbing their empty plates and awkwardly leaving the couch in favour of the kitchen. He headed back into the parlour a few minutes later to see that Elena had already fallen asleep on the couch. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to her bed, moving as slowly as he could to prolong the experience of having her in his arms. He laid her on the bed, slowly removing her shoes and jacket before tucking her in under the covers.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered, kissing her forehead lovingly.

* * *

><p>Damon had been having a comfortable sleep when he awakened. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing to attention; someone was in his room. His instincts as a cop meant that he wasn't a heavy sleeper and would awaken at any little change in his surroundings. He slowly rolled over, feigning sleep, and saw a small figure standing in his doorway, fidgeting.<p>

"Elena?" he asked, sitting up in his bed.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered, fiddling with the bottom of her pyjamas, which upon further inspection, he discovered was his shirt from the night before.

"Come here." He persuaded, pulling back his covers. He smiled as she climbed into his bed, burrowing into his side.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He whispered as he moved his arm around her.

"I didn't feel safe, I guess, what with everything about John." She whispered, nuzzling her face against his bare chest.

"And you do now?"

"Mmmhmm."

Damon kissed her hair and laid his head back onto his pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep. He had nearly fallen into the world of dreams when he heard a mumbled _Damon_. He raised his head slightly and realised, with a smirk, that Elena was dreaming about him.

The couple slept that way the whole night, safe in each other's arms and too comfortable with their current position to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Please :) Amy x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for your reviews - they make my day! Seriously, 126 reviews, 119 alerts and 60 favourites - you guys are amazing! Enjoy!  
><strong>

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" A voice sing-songed beside Elena's right ear. With a moan of protest she buried her head under the covers. "Elena..." Damon sighed attempting to pull the covers away from her.<p>

"She's sleeping." Elena whispered, holding onto the covers.

"Right that's it, no more nice Damon." He murmured before he whipped the covers off the bed.

"Fine, I'm up." Elena groaned.

_So am I_, Damon thought as he took in the sight of her long legs and her round bottom which was only encased by a pair of red lacy boy shorts. He thanked the heavens that she hadn't realised that his shirt had ridden up on her and just enjoyed the glimpses of her body that he was seeing. She slowly got up, stretching her arms to the sky as she let out a mewl of pleasure.

"Mmm. _Damon_?" She sing-songed, swinging her legs against the side of the bed and looking the picture of innocence.

"Yes?" He questioned, suspiciously.

"My tummy's all rumbly." She pouted, rubbing her stomach.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Damon smirked.

"Breakfast, please!" Elena squealed. Damon chuckled at he enthusiasm before grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Damon," She groaned, "why do you have to be such a caveman?"

"Shh, you love it." He refuted, giving her ass a light tap.

"I'm so getting you back for that."

"Go ahead, kitten, you can slap my ass any time." He punctuated his statement with a wiggle of his hips, eliciting a giggle from the brunette. Damon slowly lowered her to the kitchen counter, halting her when she tried to move.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're helping me cook breakfast."

"I'm a terrible cook," She groaned, "seriously, I burn stuff in the _microwave_!"

"Okay, I have to admit, that's bad. But, seeing as I am so terribly amazing, I think I can turn you into a pro." He winked. He watched as she contemplated his offer and slowly placed his hands on the counter beside her thighs, his thumbs rubbing tiny circles on her skin. He smirked as goose bumps rose on the flesh that he touched.

"Fine," She huffed, "but if this is a complete disaster, you only have yourself to blame." She warned, wagging her finger at him.

"Okay, I will heed your warning, Miss Gilbert." He chuckled, as he moved towards the fridge. "We'll start with something simple. French toast. Now, do you know what this is?"

"Damon, seriously!"

"Answer the question, Elena."

"It's an egg." She stated, with annoyance.

"Well done!" Damon exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, mussing her hair. "Now," he said handing her a bowl and whisk, "crack the egg into the bowl and whisk it."

Elena quickly did what he said but was intercepted by his hand on hers.

"Did I do it wrong?" She frowned.

"No, no. You just don't want to over whisk them." He explained. "I'll do the messy part for you." Elena watched as Damon dipped the bread into the whisked eggs before putting them into the pan. He slowly moved towards her, picking her up from the counter and setting her on her feet.

"Why couldn't you just ask me to get off of the counter?" She huffed.

"Because then I wouldn't have gotten to hold you in my arms. Now, come on, you have to flip these bad boys."

Elena was able to flip the French toast with only minimal help from Damon.

"I am good." She moaned, ravenously eating her breakfast.

"Fine, just take all the credit." Damon scolded, good naturedly. "We'll leave in about an hour. You can just add your clothes and whatever else you need to my suitcase."

"Okay. How long will we be gone for?"

"A few days, give or take." Damon smiled. "Now go get ready."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Damon and Elena were on the road, their suitcase safely tucked into the boot of the blue Camero. Elena had subtly tried to hide some of the racy underwear Caroline had bought her amongst the clothes she had packed. What she didn't know however, was that Damon had also slid some of the raciest items in there too, thanks to Caroline's clues as to where Elena had hidden them.<p>

Elena laughed loudly as she listened to Damon singing along to Taylor Swift. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful in her white skinny jeans and sea green, flowing top. Her legs looked delectable in her thight jeans and his desire was only heightened by the silver high heels she wore which lengthened her legs to an almost impossible extent.

"Seriously, how do you know all of the words?" Elena managed to ask, through her hysterical laughter.

"I am a man of many talents, many of which I can show you in the bedroom." He flirted, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Cocky, much?" She scoffed.

Damon smirked, looking down at his crotch. "_Very_ much."

"Are going to be this annoying the entire trip?"

"Ouch. That was low. I'll have you know many people would pay for my company." Damon teased.

"Yea, maybe as a _gigolo_." She muttered quietly, however Damon heard every word.

"You know, I wouldn't make you pay, my sweet cherry blossom." He smirked at her quick intake of breath.

"H-How did you know?" She murmured, her gaze turning to the floor.

"You have this aura around you, you're pure and innocent." He watched as a blush coloured her cheeks. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, I think it's pretty great to wait for someone you feel comfortable with. I fumbled away my virginity in the back seat of a car with a girl I didn't have any feelings for." He said as he grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You just have this uncanny ability of making me feel better, so, thank you." She smiled, leaning across the car to place a light kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome." He whispered, awestruck by what she had just done. He watched as she tried to hold back a yawn and failed miserably. "Go ahead, sleep. You need the rest." Damon smiled as she closed her eyes, her hand still interlocked with his.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty." Damon whispered, shaking Elena slightly until she moaned sleepily. "If you don't wake up now, I'll have to try the whole princess technique and kiss you." He smirked as her lips quirked slightly. <em>She was playing him<em>, he thought, _too bad he was the best at this game_. He leaned in slowly, his breath fanning across her lips, and watched as they parted slightly. He allowed his lips to brush a mere centimetre past her lips, before he placed a loud, wet kiss on her cheek.

"Ugh, Damon, you're disgusting!" Elena yelped, using the bottom of her top to wipe his saliva from her face.

"Come on, we have to get a hotel room." He persuaded, opening her door further. He was waiting for her to climb out when she suddenly reached out for him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Carry me." She pleaded, smiling at him.

"_Seriously_?" He asked mockingly and watched as her head moved up and down rapidly. "Come on, then." He huffed, turning around so she could climb on his back. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, snuggling against his back. Damon closed the doors to his precious Camero, grabbed his suitcase from the boot, and locked the doors. He was slowly walking along the car park when he felt a soft kiss being placed behind his ear. He smiled. A true genuine smile.

Damon smirked at the stares he got as he carried Elena across the lobby of the hotel. He managed to catch a few of their whispers and according to an old couple near the magazine stand, '_They were the picture of young love'_.

"Hi, can we get a room for the next few days?" He asked the young man behind the desk. Damon watched as the boy's bored expression quickly changed to one of lust and awe as he took in the sight of Elena.

"Yea, a room. Erm, we don't actually have any rooms with single beds left so I guess you and your _sister_ will have to share a double room." The boy, Tommy, uttered completely ignoring Damon, his eyes transfixed on Elena.

"A room with a double bed will be just fine. And just, FYI she's not my sister. _Believe_ me, we would have committed a very incestuous relationship if she was." He smirked, leaning forward. "Can you make it a king's size bed, she's an animal between the sheets when she gets going."

"Damon!" Elena shrieked, hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Damon smirked as Tommy handed him the key with a disgruntled glare.

"Why did you say that to him?" Elena asked through gritted teeth when they were alone in the elevator.

"He was about to get his flirt on with you. You deserve better than some pimply faced boy." He grunted.

"Were you jealous?" Elena teased, a beaming smile on her face.

"Of him? Please." He scoffed.

"I don't know, I thought he was cute."

"_Cute?_" Damon exclaimed but was cut of by Elena's tinkling laugh. "Oh ha, ha. Very funny, Elena." He huffed slightly, "Fine, I was jealous."

"I knew it!" She smiled as Damon made his way to their hotel room. He slid the card key into the slot and walked into the room, allowing her to slide from his back. He spun around to face her grasping her hands tightly in his. Elena looked up at his pensive expression.

"Damon? Is something wrong?" She tilted her head, studying him.

"Go on a date with me tomorrow night."

"Really?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Really."

"Okay!" She smiled, kissing his cheek.

Damon and Elena both got ready for bed, their long day of travelling had exhausted the both of them. They were both lying in bed in the same position as the night before, Damon on his back with Elena lying on his chest when she let out a low groan.

"I'm such a slut!"

"What?" He asked, incredulously.

"We haven't even been on a date yet and I'm already sleeping with you."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked! I <strong>compel<strong> you to review! Amy x_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>Elena woke up with a soft moan of pleasure, stretching and rolling onto her side. Her hand reached across the bed, searching for the warm body she had fallen asleep on the night before, but it was met with the cold fabric of the sheets. Her eyes drifted open, taking in the sight of the empty bed, before he gaze landed on a folded piece of paper on the pillow. She pushed herself up against the headboard and reached for the note with her name inscribed on it. Elena's face held a grin as she read through the note from Damon.<p>

_'Good morning, beautiful. You're probably wondering where I am but don't worry, I'm just organising the plans for our hot date tonight. I will pick you up at six and I wouldn't mind if you wore that lacy underwear I found in the suitcase. I have to give you credit, you hid it well! Don't fret about what to wear, you will look gorgeous in anything and if you decide to wear nothing at all, I'm sure I can relocate our date to the hotel room ;)_

_See you at six, Damon x_

Elena jumped out of bed when she realised she had slept until 2:30. She decided she would take her time to get ready so she looked perfect.

Two hours later, Elena's skin was almost withered after her long and relaxing bath. She slowly blow dried her hair before tying it up into a sleek ponytail. All she needed now was an outfit which would blow Damon's mind, she smirked, realising she had the perfect one.

* * *

><p>At exactly six o'clock, Damon knocked on the hotel room door, his heart thundering in his chest. He quickly looked at his outfit. He was dressed in an impeccable black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, a few buttons at the top of his shirt left unbuttoned, showing off a sliver of the tanned skin of his chest. His black dress pants were tight against his legs, showcasing his muscular thighs. He was dressed in head to toe designer gear right down to his very shiny, black shoes. His hair was sufficiently mussed so it looked sexy but not messy and unkempt. His head shot up as he heard the door being pulled open and his heart froze when he took in the sight of the goddess in front of him. Elena was dressed in a deep pink dress which wrapped tightly around each one of her deadly curves. A sequined belt was draped around her waist, pulling it in and pushing up her breasts. Her feet were encased in six inch black heels which just screamed <em>fuck me<em>. The heels lengthened and showed off her toned and tanned legs which seemed to go on forever. A few silver bangles rested around her right wrist and she held a black clutch in her left. Her hair was sleeked back, showing off her glowing face. She wore little make up, only a dash of lip gloss but she still looked beautiful and even the diamond earrings hanging from her ears couldn't outshine her beauty.

"Y-You look stunning, if it wasn't already obvious." He murmured, sweeping down to take her hand in his and brush a kiss along her knuckles before pulling her hand under his arm so it rested on his bicep. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Elena breathed, still in shock at how gorgeous he looked. "You look good too, you know."

"I know." He smirked as he led her into the elevator.

"Always so cocky." Elena laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, you wouldn't have me any other way... Would you?" His comment had started off confidently but soon turned vulnerable when he realised that he didn't know how she felt about him.

Elena sensed his vulnerability and was quick to reassure him, "I like you now, just the way you are." She whispered, leaning her head forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Her movement was stopped when he turned his head to look at her, their lips a mere inch apart. They both looked into each other's eyes, searching for any trace of rejection, before they closed their eyes and leaned in until their lips connected. Damon had never experienced a kiss like it; it was soft, slow and tender yet, he felt no need to deepen it. Their lips moved in sync, as if the act had already been attuned to perfection. They broke apart slowly and reluctantly, their noses brushing together as they parted.

"Wow." Elena breathed, her eyes flicking up to meet the ocean blue of her date's.

"I think that was the best way to start off the date." He smirked, placing another soft kiss on her lips. They broke apart as the elevator dinged, signalling their departure.

Damon intertwined his fingers with Elena's pulling her from the lift. They walked out of the hotel, both gazing at each other with love struck expressions.

"Where are you taking me for this hot date, then?" Elena questioned, a silly grin on her face that had been present since the elevator ride.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot..." Damon replied, stealing a quick kiss from her lips. He couldn't help it, now that he was allowed to kiss her he found that he just couldn't stop. "We're nearly there anyway."

Elena tore her gaze from Damon, realising that they had walked down the street and into the local park. She gasped when she saw small lights in the distance. Upon futher inspection, she discovered hundreds of fairy lights were surrounding a blanket on the ground that was covered with various foods and drinks.

"You did all this for me?" She whispered looking up at his twinkling eyes with awe.

"Of course." He whispered, pulling her towards the blanket. He watched as she kicked off her heels curling into his side as he prepared their meals.

"It's so beautiful here." Elena whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them. "Why is there no one else here?" She questioned, looking up at the twinkling stars that were covering the night sky, it was so romantic.

"I rented out the park." Damon explained nonchalantly, handing her a plate.

"The _whole_ park?" Elena exclaimed to which Damon simply nodded. Elena looked down at the plate he had handed her which was covered with various little nibbles including chicken goujons, a small salad, pasta with a creamy sauce and some baby potatoes.

Damon watched as Elena ate greedily and moaned with pleasure. Her moans were doing sever things to his insides and he had to shift his pants to try and hide his arousal.

"You like?" Damon chuckled and watched as Elena nodded her head vigorously.

"Mmmm. This is so good! Did you make it?"

"Of course, it was part of our deal remember. I have to cook your meals to be able to enjoy your glorious company." He teased. "The hotel allowed me to use their kitchen so I was able to prepare all of the various foods myself."

The couple finished their meal in a comfortable silence, basking in each other's company.

"Ready for dessert?" Damon questioned, reaching behind him to pull out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of champagne.

"You are amazing." Elena whispered as Damon fed her a strawberry. She couldn't help but moan as the sweet chocolate flavour covered her tongue and the juice of the strawberry swirled around her mouth.

Damon grabbed two glasses and proceeded to pop the cork from the champagne, enjoying the giggles that erupted from Elena's mouth as a splash landed on the skin of her bare leg. Her laughter soon vanished when Damon leaned towards her leg, allowing his tongue to lap up the fallen champagne. He slowly stroked her thigh, rubbing the dampness from her skin but producing an altogether new dampness on her lacy thong. He looked at her lust filled eyes and quickly removed his hand. Damon soon filled two glasses with the bubbly champagne and handed one to Elena.

"Here's to a great first date." He purred, clinking his flute with hers.

"First date, huh? So there's going to be more?" Elena teased, moving her head towards Damon's.

"Definitely." Damon murmured, crashing his lips onto hers. This kiss was not like their first. It was carnal and full of lust, need and passion. He groaned as he felt her tongue slide along the seam of his lips. Damon granted her access immediately, meeting her tongue with his own. Their tongues danced together as Elena moved on top of Damon. Her thighs rested alongside his hips as one of his hands rested on her bare thigh, the other on her neck, holding her head to his own so he could continue to plunder her mouth with his tongue. Elena was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't realise that she had started to grind down on Damon's erection until he groaned, breaking their kiss, and began moving out from underneath her.

"What are you doing?" Elena breathed, grasping onto the lapels of his jacket.

"I think we need to take a pause before this goes too far." He explained.

"What if I want it to go further?" Elena whispered, looking up at him through her vast expanse of eyelashes.

"Elena-"

"Damon, don't. I'm _positive_, I want you to be my first." She whispered giving him a chaste peck to his lips.

"Are you sure? Elena, you _have_ to be sure." He explained, cupping her cheeks softly.

"I'm sure, Damon."

"Then, let's head back to the hotel, a bed would be a more appropriate location." Damon smiled as he pulled them up from the ground. The couple quickly tidied up their date into the picnic basket nearby and made their way back to the hotel, each nervously anticipating what would happen when they got to their room. The elevator ride was silent and as the couple made their way to the door, their nerves were evident.

"You ready?" Damon questioned as he slid the card key into their door.

"More than ready." Elena smiled, kissing him with passion. She pushed him through the door, kicking it closed with her foot.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm awful to leave it there but the next chapter is most deserving of the M rating! Review, please! Amy x<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I will be replying shortly but anyway, on with the cliffhanger! Enjoy ;)**_  
><em>

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_**Rated: M**  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>Damon palmed Elena's cheeks returning her kiss with force as she backed them into their room. He vaguely heard the door shut but then, Elena pushed her breasts against his chest and all thoughts and cares about the door being shut flew from his mind. <em>Hell<em>, he thought, _he wouldn't mind having a whole audience watch him claim her just so that they could all see that she was _his.

The need for air became too much for Elena as she swiftly broke the kiss, inhaling gasping breaths. Damon's lips, however, continued to trail along her jaw. He took a quick nip there, eliciting a low mewl of pleasure from Elena, before trailing his kisses down the length of her neck. He was about to move lower, towards her breasts, when his hair was pulled and her lips were smashed against his. He moaned at her aggressiveness. He always thought she was like a kitten but now he realised that she was more like a tiger. Damon slowly pushed Elena towards the bed, his hands were on her hips to steady her and ensure that their lips stayed connected. He broke the kiss slowly, their lips a centimetre apart so that they were breathing each other's air.

"Are you sure you want me to be your first?" Damon whispered, moving to stand behind her as he trailed his hands along her sides.

"Yes, Damon. I want you." Elena said as goose bumps rose along the skin of her neck were his breath fanned over her. He placed a small kiss behind her ear, locating an erogenous zone she didn't even know she had. Damon's hands moved to her hair, releasing it from her hair tie so that it flowed down her shoulders and back. He slowly swept it to one side so he could lay open mouthed kisses along the length of her neck. Elena's heart thundered in her chest as Damon's hands made contact with the zipper on the back of her dress. He slowly pulled it down, his knuckles grazing her skin as it went. When the zip was pulled down fully, Elena wriggled her hips, allowing the dress to fall to the floor. She slowly stepped out of it, turning around to face the raven haired man. Damon stared at her in awe; she was absolutely breathtaking. She wore a strapless, black lacy bra with a front clasp. The bra made her breasts look tantalising as they spilled over the rim slightly and it boosted her already prominent cleavage. His eyes roamed along her toned stomach to her lacy thong, he had already snuck a look at her round derrière before she had turned around, and of course her long tanned legs. He realised he was staring when a flush of red covered her cheeks.

"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed." He said softly, taking her in his arms. "You're perfect." He whispered into her lips before taking them in a drugging kiss.

"Mmm. You are entirely too over dressed." Elena murmured as her hands connected with his shirt clad chest.

"Do you want to do something about that?"

Damon's question went unanswered as Elena's hands immediately moved to push the jacket off his shoulders, not caring that the $500 dollar jacket was now lying in a heap on the floor. Her hands grappled with the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing them. Damon shrugged his shirt off hastily and reached for Elena's hands. He placed them on his chest, moving one to where his heart was trying to beat out of his chest.

"That is what you do to me every time you're near me." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

Elena slowly moved her hands along his chest, feeling his muscles clench when her hands gently glided over them. Her hands faltered when they reached his belt but she fought back her insecurities, telling herself that she was with _Damon_. Damon; the one who had saved her from a nightmare she didn't even know she was living, the one who took care of her and the one who made her laugh when she didn't even want to smile. _Her Damon_. Her fingers slowly undid his belt removing it from the loops of his trousers before throwing it in the direction of the rest of their clothes. The pants were already hanging low on his hips and her hands moved to the button and zipper ready to remove them from his body. After the button and zipper were undone, she pushed the pants from his hips and watched as they fell to the floor.

"Oh my God!" She yelped, throwing her hand over her eyes. "You're naked!"

"Yeah, I go commando sometimes." Damon chuckled. "Elena, you wanted us to have sex so you're going to have to look at me at some point."

Elena slowly removed her hand from her eyes before scanning his body. Her eyes widened when they connected with his erection.

"You're _huge_." She exclaimed.

"I know." He smirked, but it quickly faded when he saw her worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"That," Elena said, pointing at his prominent arousal, "is going to really hurt, isn't it?"

"There will be a sharp jolt of pain at first but I'm going to prepare you beforehand so it's not as severe."

"Ok." Elena sighed, moving towards Damon. "Can I?" She question, gesturing towards his length. She gasped as Damon grabbed her outstretched hand and placed it on his arousal. Elena gripped it slightly, eliciting a groan from him, and slowly began to move her hand up and down, stroking him. She was surprised by how soft his skin was and couldn't help but smile as she heard the noises he was making. Damon grabbed her hand quickly, removing it from his cock before laying her on the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Elena questioned quietly.

"Actually, that was really good for a first timer but I want tonight to be about _you_." Elena was about to tell him that his pleasure was important to her too but his lips cut her off. She moaned into the kiss as his body draped over hers and his arousal lay on her stomach. His kisses moved down her neck when she felt something wet on her stomach. Her eyes looked down and realised that Damon's length was dripping pre-cum onto her stomach. She was about to comment on it when Damon's hands snaked to her bra clasp, releasing her breasts. She moaned loudly when his tongue flicked across one of her nipples causing it to pebble instantly. Damon's other hand quickly discarded her bra from the bed before massaging her other breast. His tongue snaked around her nipple, pulling it into his mouth so that he could suck on it. Elena felt like she was losing her mind as Damon's tongue worshiped first one nipple, then the other. Her fingers sunk into his hair, trying to hold his head to her chest and she could've sworn she felt him smirk against her left breast. She mewled in protest when his kisses moved away from her breasts and down her stomach. Damon dipped his tongue into her belly button, swirling it around, causing Elena to squirm and giggle.

"Damon, stop! That tickles." She laughed as he obeyed her, moving his lips back to her stomach. "Damon, I want you back here." Elena said, pointing to her breasts.

"Believe me, sweetheart, you'll love this a whole lot more." Damon smirked, letting his teeth scrape along the top of her thong, causing Elena's hips to jolt upwards. He latched his teeth onto her thong and slowly pulled it down her legs and off of her body. He quickly grabbed her ankles, forcing her legs to stop curling around her body.

"Don't try to cover yourself up. You're beautiful." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her right ankle. He watched as she closed her eyes with a soft sigh of pleasure as his kisses trailed up her calf. As he reached her knee, he took a quick nibble at the soft skin there, leaving behind a small hickey. His kisses soon became more urgent as he left open mouthed caresses along the inside of her thigh. He was just about to reach the juncture of her thighs when her body jerkily moved away from him. He looked up and caught her wide doe eyes.

"What's wrong?" He questioned as her cheeks became rosy.

"I just... I don't want you to do that." Elena explained.

"Elena, trust me. It will give you the utmost of pleasure. You do trust me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let me do this, if you don't like it then I will never try to do it again. Okay?"

"Okay." Elena breathed, allowing Damon to pull her back to her previous position. He softly kissed her thighs before puling them over his shoulders, his fingers gently caressing the supple skin on the back of her thighs. He smiled as her eyes closed in pleasure at his gentle touch. His mouth moved to her centre, finding it already practically dripping wet from his attack on her breasts. He took a deep breath, allowing her sweet scent to wash over him before he gently flicked his tongue against her clit.

"Ohhhh!" Elena moaned as he switched between flattening his tongue along her clit and swirling circles on it with the tip of his tongue.

"Told you, you would like it." Damon smirked looking at her face which was scrunched up in pleasure.

"Get back to work." Elena moaned, her hand waving and gesturing towards her core.

"My pleasure." Damon purred before plunging his tongue into her folds. Elena screamed in satisfaction at the sudden intrusion as Damon groaned at her sweet taste. His tongue continued to dip into her core, in a thrusting motion that caused the tip of his nose to gently brush against her clit with each stroke of his tongue. His mouth moved to suck on her clit as his fingers inched into Elena's core, stretching her out. He moved his fingers in a scissor like motion and felt as her walls fluttered around his fingers. Knowing she was close, he curled his fingers so they hit her G-spot and sucked her clit, _hard_. Elena cried out with pleasure as she was thrown into oblivion.

"Elena, honey." Damon whispered, peppering her face with kisses.

"What happened?" Elena groaned pulling Damon's body onto her own.

"You passed out." He chuckled. "Guess you found _la petit mort_ good then?"

"God, yes." Elena moaned. "I'm ready to feel all of you now." She said, spreading her legs so that she could cradle Damon's hips between her thighs. Damon kissed her softly before moving his hand between their bodies to grab his length. He manoeuvred his body on top of hers so that he would be able to enter her fully in one thrust. He moved forward gently, entering her inch by inch. He felt a little resistance as he came into contact with her maidenhead and looked into her eyes. She nodded her head slightly, persuading him to continue. He kissed her tenderly before thrusting his hips forward in one swift thrust. Damon apologised as she cried out against his lips. He placed kisses on her face, a whispered '_sorry_' after each kiss. He stayed as still as possible trying not to hurt her.

"Maybe we should stop." Damon whispered into her neck.

"No, no, no!" Elena whimpered, wrapping her legs around his hips. "You actually feel really good." She admitted coyly. Damon's head shot up at her comment and he let out a small laugh as he saw her bashful expression.

"I love you." Damon sighed. They both froze when his words registered in their brains. Damon started to pull away when she stayed silent.

"I love you, too." Elena smiled as she grabbed his face and placed a long and lingering kiss to his lips. Damon wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her with him as he sat back on his calves. Elena wrapped her legs around his lower back and her arms around his shoulders so that their chests were pressed tightly together. Damon had never tried this position with a woman before as he thought it was altogether too intimate. However, with Elena he didn't want any space between them when they were joined intimately.

Damon chuckled slightly when he felt Elena wriggle her hips against him.

"Damon. _Move_!" Elena growled, pushing her heels into his ass.

"Oh, you don't like this position?" He questioned, innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"What do you mean exactly, Elena?"

"Make love to me." Elena pleaded, nipping at his ear.

"Gladly." Damon smirked, removing his length from her core before thrusting back into her slowly but with force.

Their hips rocked together as their hands travelled all over their lover's body. Elena's hands moved from his hair to his shoulders, her nails leaving crescent shapes along his back as he thrust into her.

"Harder." Elena breathed as she felt her release approaching.

"You *_thrust_* were made *_thrust_* for me*_thrust_*." Damon exclaimed, picking up his pace. His hands moved from Elena's cheeks to grab her hips so he could thrust into her with abandon.

Elena moaned as Damon's thrusts penetrated her core expertly, her breath increasing as her orgasm approached.

"Please, please, ple-" Elena's pleas were broken off by a scream when her orgasm took over. She shook convulsively as she came, which caused Damon to be thrown over the edge too. Damon buried his head into Elena's neck with a loud groan of pleasure as her core clenched around his shaft, milking him of his cum.

Damon slowly lay them down on the bed and pulled out from Elena's centre before collapsing on his back beside her.

"That was amazing." Elena murmured, turning to face him.

"Obviously not amazing enough, you are still able to form words."

"Damon what are you-" Elena's questioned was broken off by a moan as Damon swiftly entered her. "Wait!" Elena protested pushing at Damon's shoulders.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"No." Elena explained, brushing his sweaty hair from his eyes. "We didn't use a condom and I'm not on the pill."

"So?"

"So, I could get pregnant."

"Not to sound repetitive but so?"

"You want us to have a baby?" Elena exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't say no. I mean, I love you and you love me. We're a happy family."

"Did you just quote Barney the dinosaur?" Elena chuckled.

"What? It was a great show!"

"Damon Salvatore loves Barney."

"I love you more."

"I should hope so." Elena smirked. "But seriously, you don't mind if I get pregnant?"

"_Nope_. I know we're young but I never wanted to be an old parent. Actually, I don't think I ever wanted to be a parent before I met you."

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

"I think that we've barely known each other a week and we have got to a stage in our relationship where it takes most people months to get to. I think we were meant to be. I'm a fatalist." He smirked.

"So, we're trying for a baby?"

"Well, we're not trying per se. If we get pregnant, we get pregnant. In fact, if you're so ready for a baby I will not let you leave this bed until you're pregnant." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Baby making does have a certain charm to it." Elena smirked as she wriggled her hips, reminding Damon that his length was still very much joined to her core.

"Oh it does. I mean were else would I hear you make sounds like this?" He questioned as he thrust into her, eliciting a long scream that faded into a low moan of pleasure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed the lemon! Reviewing is the cool thing to do, you know ;) Amy x<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews! There was mixed reviews for the pregnancy part but, Elena will not be getting pregnant straight away! Last thing, there are only three chapters and and epilogue left!**

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>"Damooooooooon!" Elena moaned as she was aroused from her sleep. She lifted the sheet to see Damon's head firmly buried between her thighs. Her hand dropped the sheet and her head fell to the pillow with a silent scream as Damon's tongue thrusted into her core. She opened her eyes to see the sheet bobbing up and down with Damon's head as he brought her to the brink of pleasure. She whined when he stopped, resorting to begging to get him to continue. She was about to call him a tease when his head surfaced from underneath the sheets and he suddenly impaled her onto his cock.<p>

"Good morning." He grunted as he thrust into her quickly.

"G-Greaaaaat morningggg!" Elena moaned as he pounded into her, hitting her G-spot with each thrust.

"Cum for me, love." Damon encouraged as he watched her face scrunch up with pleasure.

"Damon- I need, I need-"

"What do you need, _E-lena_?" Damon grunted, knowing exactly what she wanted but wanting her to ask for it.

"Touch me." Elena pleaded, looking into his ocean eyes.

"Where?" Damon questioned slowing down his thrusts.

"You know were, Damon." She grumbled.

"You're going to have to tell me."

"My... clit." She whispered.

"That's my girl." Damon smirked, snaking his hand down her body and rubbing her clit. He sped up his thrusts, lying above her balancing on one arm as his hand rubbed tantalising circles on her clit.

"Damon- I think-" Elena moaned loudly as her orgasm overtook her. Damon shifted his hand from her clit to hold onto the headboard as he thrust into her with force. He grunted his release and moaned a low '_Elena_' as his seed shot into her awaiting core. He collapsed on top of her sated and spent.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Damon murmured from his position on her chest, his face buried between her breasts.

"Nope. You rocked my world, Salvatore." Elena whispered as she sifted her fingers through his hair. She smiled as he emitted a low purr of approval.

"I wish I could call you Mrs. Salvatore."

"Really?" He nodded against her chest.

"I wanted you from the first moment I saw you and now that I've had you, I'm never letting you go." He explained, moving to capture her lips in a tender, loving kiss.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She said tilting her head in amazement.

"Not yet." Damon smiled, moving to leave the bed. He walked around the room stark naked, looking for something. He made a sound of approval before moving to her side of the bed. He grabbed her legs pulling them so they were hanging off the edge of the bed. Damon slowly leant down on one knee, taking her left hand in his.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming Mrs Elena Marie Salvatore?"

"Damon, we can't get married." She whispered, shaking her head.

"I don't mean we should get married right this second, Elena. I love you and I could see myself marrying you _someday_."

"Then why not save the proposal for later?" Elena questioned.

"If we're engaged now then it will mean that the MFPD can't take you away from me. They will think it's unethical for us to be together but if we're engaged, it shows we're serious about one another."

"Okay." Elena said with a small smile. "Ask me again."

"Elena, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Elena exclaimed as Damon smiled with glee and placed a party ring biscuit on her finger. "I think it's too big!" She chuckled as she took in her 'engagement ring'.

"I'll get you a real one today." Damon smiled. "Come on, we can go get one now."

"What about a celebratory quickie in the shower?" Elena said coyly, sauntering towards the bathroom stark naked. "Oh, and just, by the way _never_ mention that you were naked when you proposed."

"I'll comply as long as we get to have sex every day."

"Deal." Elena smirked, turning on the shower.

"Are you ever going to join me?" Elena questioned as she saw Damon standing by their bed. "I mean, I'm all _wet_ and I haven't even been in the shower yet." She smirked, suggestively. Damon needed no further encouragement to chase her into the shower and take her against the glass wall.

* * *

><p>"This is the one." Damon exclaimed, looking at the princess cut 9 carat diamond ring. The ring consisted of a silver band with several smaller diamonds encrusted into the band, surrounding the large diamond in the middle.<p>

Damon quickly paid for the ring and moved towards Elena who was standing beside the necklaces as he hadn't allowed her to see his choice.

He let out a small cough indicating his arrival. She turned to greet him but gasped at the ring he was presenting to her, encased in a small red box.

"It's beautiful."

"It's yours." Damon murmured, slipping the ring onto the third finger of her left hand and lowering his head to press a soft kiss on her finger.

"I love you." Elena smiled, pulling him in for a lingering kiss.

"I love you too, fiancée." Damon smirked, he already loved saying that and was tempted to greet random strangers just so that he could introduce her.

The couple made their way out of the shop and walked along the streets, not caring where they were going but instead just basking in their new found love. Damon couldn't help touching her as they walked, whether it be an arm wrapped around her waist, her hand held tightly in his or small kisses brushed against her hair and temple. He was about to brush another kiss to her hair when she suddenly squealed with glee.

"Damon, look! There's a fair!" She exclaimed dragging on his hand like a little girl.

"It's good for you then that your fiancée is the best at the hoop game."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have that wrist action down to a tee."

"Oh, was that a sexually charged joke?" Damon smirked. "Glad to see I'm rubbing off on you."

"You can rub me any time." Elena whispered into his ear, nipping at it as she pulled him into the fairground.

"Ooh! When did you turn into such a little minx?"

"Maybe when I realised there was nothing better than having you buried _deep_ inside me." Elena teased. Damon groaned as he was bombarded with images from last night and that morning of his length surging into her molten core.

"You were made for me." He smirked, pulling her underneath his arm.

"Yeah, and you were made to win me that bear!" She exclaimed, running over to what just happened to be _his_ game.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Elena and Damon were passionately making out in the photo booth. They finally broke apart when they heard a few whistles and cheering from outside. Damon quickly made his way out of the booth only to be confronted by what looked to be a whole team of high school football players. He looked towards the photo booth only to realise that their photos had been printed a few minutes ago and everyone was able to see them. They had started out innocent enough with a few grins and loving looks as well as some with her newly won teddy bear but then quickly escalated into fully fledged make out pictures. He quickly grabbed the photos and Elena's hand dragging her through the crowd of football players. He smiled as he noticed Elena's blush.<p>

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Believe me it's impossible to deny this body." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in the way that got her all hot and bothered.

"Well, no woman is getting their slutty little hands on you." She demanded.

"Possessive Elena, I like."

"Well you are mine."

"I am." He confirmed pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "Anything else you want to do or can I take you back to our hotel room and ravish you?"

"I'm all for the ravishing but first, I want a kiss on top of the Ferris wheel." She said, pointing to the large and brightly shining ride.

"We'll have to be quick, it looks like he's closing up." He said pointing to the man who looked like he was going to shut the power off. Damon quickly moved towards the man whispering into his ear and placing some bills subtly into the man's hand. Damon waved Elena over, and followed her into their carriage. He had to admit, the view of the town was beautiful, especially when it was all lit up and surrounded by the night sky. The carriage settled to a stop at the top of the wheel, enabling them to look out over the whole town. Elena watched as Damon moved towards her before she grabbed him, pulling him in for a carnal kiss. Damon smirked, his plan could not be going any better. He slowly pushed her onto her back and reach down to undo his zipper. The sound of the zip being unfastened cut through to Elena's mind swiftly causing her to break the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Elena hissed, looking around even though no one could see them at this height.

"Having my way with you, of course." Damon smirked, pushing her dress up around her hips.

"We can't."

"Sure we can." Damon smirked, pushing her panties aside and plunging his erection into her centre. "See, I told you we could." Elena let out a low moan as his hips surged into her dripping folds. To be honest, she was getting even more turned on by the fact that they were outside, were anyone could hear them.

Damon kissed her tenderly; swallowing her moans whilst she swallowed his own low groans. Elena screamed out her climax with a loud "_Yes_!" as Damon followed soon after, groaning his own pleasure into her neck.

They dressed quickly as the carriage began to move but Damon couldn't help but smirk as Elena looked well fucked.

"Do you think he heard us?" Elena exclaimed, suddenly remembering the operator of the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, yes. But he thought I was proposing to you so he probably thought your 'Yes' was in regards to my proposal and not the orgasm I just gave you." Damon thanked the man profusely for allowing them on the ride, letting the man believe he had just helped a man get engaged and not laid.

"Damon, I'm kind of hungry." Elena whined as they made their way out of the fairground.

"Do you want to get dinner somewhere?"

Elena shook her head. "I just want some melted chocolate and a hot body to eat it off." Damon froze at her suggestion. "You have the hot body I need, now all that's left is the chocolate. Do you think you could find me some?" Elena had barely finished her sentence before Damon was running down the street and into a small shop. She followed behind him, walking along the street with a smile on her face. Damon emerged from the shop a few minutes later, his arms full of chocolate.

"I hope you don't mind, but I got a few extras." He said gesturing towards the can of whipped cream and strawberries.

"Hmm. It seems like you got a lot of food. Maybe you'll have to eat some off me too." Damon quickly grabbed Elena's hand, balancing his purchases in one hand, before he began rushing off in the direction of their hotel with Elena's laugh surrounding the air.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Amy x<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Just a small point; I know many of you think Damon and Elena are moving fast - to be perfectly honest, I do too - but I just want to let you know that pregnancy and marriage isn't going to happen right away. Totally smutty chapter, so enjoy!**

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>"Lie on the bed." Elena ordered as soon as they returned to their hotel room. Damon followed her orders with glee and he decided then and there that he loved dominant Elena. He watched as she moved to the suitcase in the corner of their room, grabbing something from it before scurrying towards the bathroom. She threw whatever it was into the bathroom but he could only hope it was something lacy and revealing.<p>

"Damon, do we have a microwave?"

"Nope... Oh! We don't have anything to melt the chocolate with." He complained.

"Well, this might work." She smiled, waving the hairdryer in her hand. She grabbed the chocolate and sauntered into the bathroom. "You are not allowed in this bathroom, do you understand?" She ordered, pointing her finger at him.

"I understand, Miss Gilbert." Damon smirked, ridding himself of his shirt and jeans. He lay on the bed, left only in the underwear that he had _actually_ worn today.

Twenty minutes later and Damon was ready to barge into the bathroom to see what was taking her so long. Just as he made to move from the bed, the hairdryer was turned off and the bathroom door opened. His erection stood to attention as he took in the sight of his fiancée. She was dressed in a red lacy teddy with matching briefs. The teddy pushed her breasts up deliciously and the long slit through the fabric starting at her breasts gave a tantilising view of her flat stomach. Underneath she wore a red G-string that gave him a clear view of her centre and he couldn't help salivating at the sight. He looked to her hands and saw she was holding two glasses of melted chocolate. She walked towards him with a sway in her hips and set the glasses down on the bedside table.

"Close your eyes." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Just, do it for me." She murmered kissing him. He felt her body weight leave the bed but only for a few seconds before she was perched above him. She placed his hands on the pillows, leaning down to kiss him hotly. Damon was so lost in the feel of her tongue that he didn't feel the fabric of his tie brushing his wrists until he tried to cradle her face and realised he couldn't. He swiftly broke their kiss gazing up at the headboard and frowned when he realised he was tied it.

"You tied me to the headboard?" He questioned, tiliting his head in confusion.

"I want to please you. I wouldn't be able to if your hands kept wandering over my body so, I had to intervene."

"Do I get to tie you up?"

"Maybe, if you're a _good_ boy." She whispered, licking a trail along his neck and laughing delightedly as he gasped in pleasure. Elena got off the bed and gathered the melted chocolate, strawberries and whipped cream before depositing them on the bed beside Damon's writhing body. She dipped her fingers into the warm chocolate before dabbing them along Damon's lips. He almost groaned as he watched her lick and suck the chocolate from her fingers and couldn't help but think of her doing that to a certain part of his anatomy. Elena smashed her lips onto his, moaning at the choclately taste as her tongue darted out to lick it off.

"You taste delicious." She murmered as she moved her hands down his chest. She picked up one of the glasses of chocolate and proceeded to drip a trail that led from the length of his neck, across his collarbone, circled his nipples and finally stopped at just above his happy trail. She sat astride his body so no chocolate would stain her teddy, but the main reason was that she wanted to be able to lick it all off his skin. Her tongue glided along his neck, lapping up the chocolate and the sheer taste of Damon greedily. She allowed her lips to travel along his collarbone, nipping at it with blunt teeth. She smirked when he gasped, his hips jerking of the bed. Apparently, Damon enjoyed getting attention to his collarbone. She leisurely kissed and licked along his collarbone until she got hungry for the taste of more chocolate.

Elena slid her tongue down to his left nipple, swirling her tongue around it and sucked it into her mouth. Damon moaned in pleasure as her teeth bit down onto his nipple before she soothed the bite with her tongue. Elena proceeded to do the same with his right nipple before she lapped up the rest of the chocolate on his chest and stomach.

Finally, after all the chocolate was gone, she pulled at his boxers before flinging them to the floor. She stared at his erection that was standing to attention, a drop of pre-cum oozing from the head of his penis. She picked up one of the strawberries and swirled it around the tip of his cock. Damon let out a loud groan as the fruit picked up the drop of his cum and provided a delicious sensation against the slit of his head.

"Elena, please." He whimpered as he watched her lift the strawberry to her lips and bite into the luscious fruit, a drop of the juice slipping down her chin. She mopped up the stray juice, licking her finger clean before releasing it from her mouth with a soft _pop_.

"Mmm. You taste really good. Salty and manly." She smirked, leaning down to blow softly against the head of his penis. She watched with delight as it twitched underneath her ministrations.

"Elena." Damon groaned at her torture.

"What do you want, Damon?" She purred.

"Your lips! _Please_!" He pleaded lifting his hips from the bed.

"But I haven't had my dessert yet." She smiled mischievously as she sprayed whipped cream along his length. Damon shivered at the cool sensation and watch with lust filled eyes as Elena's mouth moved closer towards his arousal. Elena swirled her tongue around the head of his penis, before engulfing it into her mouth sucking the cream off like a lollipop.

"Yessssssss!" Damon groaned as her mouth moved further down his length. Her hot, wet mouth were doing things to him that even his imagination was not able to conjure up. Elena let go of his erection, licking along the length of his penis, cleaning it of all the whipped cream.

"Looks like all the cream is gone. Do you still want me to continue?"

"Yes! Please, don't stop!" Damon pleaded. _God_, he thought, _he was whipped_. He was _begging_ for pleasure but to be fair, she did amazing things with her tongue.

"Your wish is my command." She smirked, silently pleased that he wanted her so much. Her lips wrapped around his shaft and he watched through lidded eyes as her head bobbed up and down, her tongue wrapping along his length as she went. He was lost in his pleasure but gasped with satisfaction as she took him down her throat. _Where in hell did she learn to deep throat!_ His fingers clawed at the headboard as the head is his penis hit the back if her throat and she moaned around him, creating vibrations that sent him towards the edge of oblivion. He was ready to surrender to her ministrations when her hand gently cupped his balls, massaging them, before her knuckle pushed into the spot between his ass and balls, sending him flying into oblivion.

A few minutes later Damon finally came back to his senses and noticed Elena leaning over him, a small smile on her face as her fingers massaged his head.

"You are amazing." He murmered, pouting his lips for a kiss. She complied immediately and gave him a lazy kiss as her tongue twirled with his, tasting himself in her mouth. "Where did you learn how to do that?" He questioned, his insides filling with jealousy at the thought of another amn experiencing what she had just done to him.

"I texted Caroline and she gave me a few tips." Elena explained, shyly. "Did you like it?"

"Like it? I _loved_ it! Now, do you fancy untying me so I can return the favour." He wriggled his eyebrows and smirked as she blushed. Her hands quickly moved to the tie, loosening it to allow his hands free. As soon as they were, he grabbed her and rolled her beneath his body. "I love you." He purred, burying his face into her neck. He slowly slid the straps of her teddy down her shoulders laying kisses on the soft skin of her arms. He pulled her hands towards the headboard, tying them securely as he placed a soft kiss on each wrist.

"I'm about to rock your world, love." He smirked as he pulled the teddy and panties from her body. She lay gloriously naked in front of him and all he could think was that she didn't need any food on her to be the most delicious platter. He grabbed the whipped cream, swirling some of it around her breasts before he drizzled chocolate across the cream and dove his head onto her chest. He lapped at the cream/chocolate mixture with gusto and Elena moaned as his mouth latched onto her nipple. Damon was throughly attending to her breasts when he heard a small giggle amongst the breathless little moans. He raised his head and caught her eyes that were sparkling with pure glee.

"What?"

"You have cream all over your face." She laughed as he quickly wiped the cream off of his cheekbones and forehead.

"Tongue." He whispered and smiled as she complied. Damon put the cream onto her outstretched tongue but before she could taste it, he plundered her mouth with his tongue, taking some of the cream into his own mouth during his assault. He pulled away and laughed as Elena let out a loud huff. He kissed along the length of her body until he reached her core. He slowly dipped a finger into her folds and was pleased to find her wet and ready. He grabbed the whipped cream and squirted a spray into her core. She gasped as the cold whipped cream invaded her molten sex and Damon had to hold her hips to the bed to ensure she didn't end up falling off. He slowly dove his tongue into her centre, curling it to scoop out all of the whipped cream. He groaned at the taste of the mixture of whipped cream and her juices. After all of the traces of cream were removed from her centre, he slowly began to flick her clit with his tongue until she was writhing underneath him. He quickly moved up her body and untied her hands.

"What are you doing?" She groaned as he moved her to her knees.

"Put your hands on the headboard and spread your legs." Elena scrambled to comply and was quickly rewarded as he thrust into her. She moaned her pleasure as he filled her completely. He slowly began to thrust into her, burying his face into her neck as his arm encircled her waist, anchoring her to him.

"This is just like how I held you when we first met." He grunted against her neck. "I wanted to do this to you then, too." He smiled as her arm wound around his neck so that she could bury her fingers in his hair. The hand resting on her stomach snaked down to tap against her clit sending her into her orgasm. He thrust into her harder, continuing to rub her clit with fevered touches, managing to send her into a second mind-blowing orgasm that had him following closely behind her. They slowly slid down the bed and tangled together beneath the sheets. The couple soon fell into an exhausted and sated sleep.

* * *

><p><em>If you liked the lemon, you should leave a review ;) Amy x<em>


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you for reviews, I will get around to replying to them soon! This is the last chapter before the action so, enjoy!

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>"Elena, no." Damon groaned as Elena's lips latched onto his neck, sucking on his pulse point. "We <em>*groan*<em> have to _*moan*_ check out soon."

"I think we have time for a quickie." Elena purred, pushing Damon onto the bed and mounting him.

"Elen-_aaaaaaaaaaa_!" Damon groaned as she sunk down onto his already hard arousal. Elena continued to rock her hips against his as his hands reached for her breasts, teasing her nipples.

"L-love y-you!" Elena moaned, her head thrown back in pleasure as he thrust up into her core.

"Love you more." Damon huffed out as he pulled her down for a long kiss, swallowing her screams as she met her climax. Her walls tightened around him, sending him into his own orgasm soon after.

"Mmm." Elena moaned, burying her head into his chest.

"When did you turn into a sex addict?" Damon remarked, running his fingers through her chocolate tresses.

"The real question is when did you turn me into such a sex addict."

"Oh, so it's my fault." He felt her nod against his chest. "How so?"

"You were the one who gave me a taste of your body."

"Well that's the only taste you're getting. Come on, we have to get dressed and on the road."

"Fine." She huffed, sauntering around the room naked.

"Actually, on second thought we could probably use a shower." Damon remarked, tossing her naked body over his shoulder and carrying her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Damon and Elena entered the lobby both with silly grins covering their faces. Damon pulled Elena towards the desk were Tommy was currently working.<p>

"We'd like to check out of room 1864." Damon smirked as he draped his arm around Elena's shoulders, allowing his fingertips to graze along her breast.

"You missed check out by 50 minutes so, you're going to have to pay a fine." Tommy said smugly.

"Oh, that's no problem." Damon smirked, handing his credit card over. "_Believe_ me it was worth it. See, my fiancée here just can't keep her hands off me."

"_Damon_." Elena chided, smacking his chest lightly.

"See what I mean?" Damon questioned, looking at Tommy's disgruntled expression. "Have a nice day, I know I will."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Klaus were sitting on the loveseat in the parlour, watching a movie and enjoying their much needed alone time. Since Elena and Damon had been gone, they had christened almost every room in the house, <em>many<em> times. Klaus was placing hot kisses along Caroline's neck, succeeding in distracting her from the terrible movie about sparkling vampires. His hand slowly inched up her top, exposing the lacy blue of her bra. However, just as his hand moved to flick the front clasp open, the front door was flung open and in staggered Damon and Elena. Damon and Elena were so lost in their intense make out session that they didn't see the couple on the couch who were watching on with interest.

"_Ahem_!" Caroline coughed, causing Elena to jump away from Damon and cover her kiss swollen lips.

"Caroline... You're totally cock-blocking me." Damon scowled, pulling Elena in front of him to hide the tent in his trousers.

"What? I don't have a dick." Caroline stated, completely confused. "Anyway, I need Elena."

"Believe me, I think I need her more." Damon smirked, grinding his arousal into Elena's behind, eliciting a small moan from her. Caroline walked towards the couple pulling Elena away from Damon's embrace.

"Please tell me you scream when you get good news!" Caroline exclaimed, holding onto Elena's arms.

"She definitely scream when she gets something." Damon smirked.

"I'm engaged." Caroline squealed, completely ignoring Damon. Damon watched on with a small smile as the girls started screaming and jumping and producing a chorus of '_Oh my God_'s. The screaming suddenly stopped when Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and held it up in the air.

"What's this?" She questioned, pointing at the ring on Elena's finger.

"You're not the only one who got engaged, Blondie." Damon smirked, pulling Elena into his arms and placing a kiss to her temple.

"Well done, mate." Klaus smiled, slapping a hand on Damon's back. "It won't beat my proposal though."

"Oooh! Let me tell it!" Caroline pleaded, to which Klaus simply smiled. "It was amazing! He had a horse ridden carriage pick us up and we traveled all over the town in it. Then, when we were getting off to go to the restaurant, he pulled out a scroll and handed it to me. I was really confused but when I opened it up he had drawn a picture of me and the horse and there was a circle drawn around the ribbon on it's neck. So, I walked towards the horse and I discovered that a ring was hanging from the ribbon. Then, Klaus untied the ribbon and pulled me to stand in front of him before he got down on one knee and proposed!"

"Then, we did the _nasty_ in the bathroom of the restaurant." Klaus smirked as Caroline bush.

"Mine tops that. I was _nekkid_." Damon smirked as Elena's eyes bulged out.

"The deal's off." Elena hissed. "No more sex for you."

"Like you can resist this body." Damon winked, pulling her to his chest.

"I'm sure I can."

"Forgive me?" Damon pouted, a smile forming when he saw her thoughtful expression. "_Please_?"

"Fine." She huffed before laughing quietly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered, leaning down for a soft kiss.

"Aww!" Caroline cooed, clapping her hands. "Have you done the dirty yet?"

"Like bunnies!"

"_Damon_!" Elena admonished.

* * *

><p>Damon groaned as he was awoken from his peaceful sleep at ridiculous o'clock in the morning. He looked at the phone on his bedside table that was buzzing incessantly. He picked it up, sliding out of bed so as not to wake his sleeping fiancée and tip-toed out onto the landing.<p>

"Liz, do you have any idea what time it is?" Damon grumbled into his phone as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh sorry, did you have to tear youself away from your fiancée?" She replied, sarcasm and disapproval lacing her voice.

"I am going to _kill_ Caroline." Damon grumbled.

"Look, Damon. From a professional point of view, you really shouldn't be getting involved with her."

"Liz-"

"But, according to my daughter and I quote, _you are so shit faced happy it's sickening_, so I am going to let it slide."

"Thank-"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You make sure she knows that she's a part of our family now, no matter what." She replied sternly.

"Thank you, Liz. Is that the only reason you called?" Damon questioned, itching to get back into bed with the brunette angel currently residing there.

"No, it's not. We might have a lead on the John Gilbert case. Apparently, he fixed his car and got a new paint job so all we need are the receipts and we can nail him for Grayson's murder."

"Wow. So, you want me to pay him a visit?"

"No, we will send Tyler tomorrow. You're still undercover amd we don't want to blow that. Can you come into the station for an hour or two just to cover some paper work?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten minutes." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Elena." Damon whispered, kissing her forehead as he leaned over her in the bed.

"Mmm?" She moaned in response.

"I have to go to the station for a few hours, will you be okay here?" He felt her nod against him and smiled, she really wasn't a morning person.

"Why d'ya h've t'be at st'ion?" She mumbled, burying her head in the pillow.

"I have to fill in some paper work." He explained, petting her hair. "Just so you know, John will be going to jail as soon as we find his car repair receipts." He watched as Elena's eyes widened slightly. "Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked, wondering why her eyes had bulged out at the mention of John. "We'll catch him soon if that's what you're worried about."

Elena nodded against the pillow, "I know, I just worry." She said with a comforting smile.

"You have nothing to worry about." He replied giving her a soft kiss. "Go back to sleep and I'll be home to ravish you later." He smirked as her eyes filled with lust.

"Love you." She murmered, kissing him before letting her head fall to the pillow and her eyes close. Damon smiled, leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as the front door closed, Elena shot up in the bed her eyes wide open as all sense of sleep was evaded from her body. She scrambled from the bed, tugging clothes onto her naked body. She looked at the clock to see that it was 10am and realised that John would be at his daily gambling hole. The police needed the repair receipts and _she_ was going to get them.

* * *

><p><em>Bit of a cliffhanger! Review :) Amy x<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews, I have now passed 200! Well this is the penultimate chapter and were everything goes down! Enjoy!**_  
><em>

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p>"Morning, Damon. Good to see you back here." Tyler Lockwood smiled as Damon walked through the doors of the police station.<p>

"I can't say the same thing, Lockwood. I was just pulled from my bed which had a _very_ beautiful girl in it." Damon smirked, heading to his desk and starting doing the mountain of paper work that sat on the desk.

"Ah, yes. The fiancée. Is she as hot as everyone says?"

"Yes, she is like _lava_ on a scale of hotness. Who told you anyway?"

"Caroline did, she's telling everyone here about her."

"Figures, Barbie couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life. I think I should be getting worried though, she does seem to have developed a girl crush on Elena." Damon smirked.

"She's not the only one." Tyler mumbled.

"What? No, don't tell me you fancy her too." Damon groaned.

"What! She's got a great body and she looks all innocent." Tyler winked.

"Not any more, my friend. Believe me, she's a tiger in the bedroom." Damon grinned when he heard Tyler's groan.

"I really have to get into the undercover work; you guys get all the girls!"

"You can have my position." Damon shrugged, sifting through the second batch of paper work.

"You're leaving the force?" Tyler questioned suspiciously.

"No, I'm not going to leave the force. I need to talk to Liz but all being well, I will be working here as a regular cop. Klaus is interested, too."

"Why? I thought you two loved your jobs."

"We do, but there are more important things in our lives and we want to be able to live our lives whichever way we please. You have no idea how exhausting it is to have to play the bad guy all the time." Damon sighed, glancing at the large pile of paper work still left to do.

"I don't know, you have the ass act down to a tee. Oh wait, it's _not_ an act!" Tyler laughed, dodging the pen Damon threw at his head.

"Get out of here, Lockwood, before I go all crazy on your ass and end up shooting you." Damon smirked, watching as Tyler reluctantly left for his own desk.

* * *

><p>Elena slowly got out of the taxi, paying her fare, before moving to the gate of what used to be her home. She looked at the house with sadness as all of the, now tainted, memories came flooding back to her. She shook her head, clearing those thoughts from her mind and proceeded to make her way towards the house. Elena slowly bent down, stretching her hand behind the gardenias and picking up the spare key that lay there, just underneath a thin layer of soil. She quickly put the key in the lock, turning it until she heard the tell tale <em>click<em>. Elena took a deep breath before pushing open the large front door and stepping through the entryway. She closed it softly behind her, leaning against it with exhaustion as her mind bombarded her with memories.

She stared at the bottom stair, remembering when she had sat there, at six years of age, in her wellies for two hours, refusing to move until she was allowed outside to dance in the rain. She remembered running through the hallway when she was nine, screaming her head off as John chased after her with a scary mask of the Grinch on his face. She remembered, just two months ago, John telling her the story of how he had met her mother as they looked out of the nearny archway window at the small birds that had begun hatching from their eggs in a nearby tree. Elena held back her tears, realising that the man she once knew had changed so much that she barely recognised him.

Elena made her way up the stairs slowly before moving towards John's bedroom. She pushed herself down onto the floor, sliding underneath the bed to where the safe was situated. She quickly tapped in the code and was relieved to find that John had not changed it; it was still her birthday. She smirked as she rifled through the papers and found the exact ones she was looking for. She quickly scanned over them, making sure it contained all of the details of the repair and paint job. Elena had just relocked the safe and slid out from under the bed when she heard the front door being opened and slammed shut. Her heart thundered in her chest as she heard footsteps slowly making their way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Damon quickly rapped on Sheriff Forbes' door before entering and sitting down in the chair opposite her. "What can I do for you Damon?" She questioned, continuing with her work.<p>

"I want to join the MFPD as a general officer." He stated, wringing his hands nervously as she set down her pen and looked up at him.

"I suppose I should have expected it." She smiled. "To be perfectly honest, I never thought I'd see the day that _Damon Salvatore_ would settle down."

"Guess I just had to find the right person to settle down with." He said, his face holding a loving smile as he thought of Elena.

"When do I get to meet her? Caroline has told me so much about her, I feel like I know her already."

"Soon. I was going to wait until this whole John fiasco is done and dusted before introducing her to everyone." He explained.

"How's she holding up with everything?" Liz questioned sympathetically.

"She's doing okay, considering. We've been trying to distract her from it all."

"Oh, I'm sure you've been _distracting_ her." Liz stated with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"A gentleman never tells." Damon laughed, tapping the side of his nose.

"Oh, so that wasn't you telling Tyler that she was a tiger in bed?"

"No wonder you're the Sheriff, you don't miss anything." He smiled as Liz shook her head at him. "Is there anything else I have to do or can I go home to my beautiful fiancée?"

"There is one thing. Elena might be able to tell you were the papers for John's car repair are." She watched as Damon froze at the mention of Elena and the papers. "Damon?"

"I have to go." Damon stammered realising he now knew why Elena had behaved weirdly this morning; she knew were the papers were.

"Damon!" Liz yelled after the raven haired man as he sprinted out of the police station.

Damon quickly called Klaus, telling him what he suspected Elena was doing and his suspicions were quickly proven correct when Klaus said she had left shortly after him. He sped down the roads, probably ruining his car but he didn't care. He arrived at the house twenty minutes later and was relieved to see no other cars around. He quickly parked his car in a nearby abandoned field, not wanting anyone to see it and become suspicious. Damon made his way to the door, turning the doorknob to the left and let out a sigh of relief as he was able to push the door open easily. Once inside, he quickly scanned each room downstairs and, finding no sign of Elena, headed quickly upstairs.

* * *

><p>Elena froze at the sound of footsteps, scanning the surrounding room for any places where she could hide. She was just about to jump into the wardrobe when the door of the bedroom was flung open. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Damon, quickly running into his outstretched arms.<p>

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Damon breathed, rubbing her back and placing light kisses to her hair.

"I got the papers." Elena smiled, pulling back and fanning the pages across his face. "Come on, we should go." Elena quickly grabbed Damon's arm as they made their way quickly out of the bedroom and down the stairs. As their feet landed on the final step, the door opened to reveal John Gilbert.

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere." John smirked as he closed the door, standing in front of it. "I see you found the evidence of my indiscretions, Elena. So, you'll understand why I can't let you leave."

Elena gasped as John reached behind him and removed a gun from the back of his trousers. She held onto Damon's arm as he made to move in front of her.

"Oh, looks like lover boy there is trying to protect you." John sneered.

"Why did you do it?" Elena whispered as tears flooded her eyes.

"I found out that the woman I loved _fucked_ my brother, so I killed him. Simple as that."

"You don't have to do this." Elena pleaded.

"I have nothing else in my life so why not?"

"You had me!" Elena exclaimed with a sob.

"You were never mine. You were always his. I always wondered why he wanted constant updates about your life, I guess I know now." He said with disgust.

"You were my dad!"

"Not biologically, not in the way that counts." John shouted as his arms flailed in the air. Damon moved further in front of Elena as John frantically waved the gun around.

"You're right, because a father would never try to sell his daughter!" She sobbed.

"It doesn't matter anymore." John whispered, slowly raising his gun until it pointed at Damon's chest. Elena felt his arms wrap around her, even as she struggled to place her body in front of his. "I'll start with him. Don't worry, it'll be quick." He said with a small smile as his finger inched onto the trigger.

Suddenly, the door flew open as Klaus stormed in. The impact of the door against John's back caused him to fall forward, his finger pulling the trigger. Two gun shots rang through the air and were followed by an eerie silence. Damon slowly opened his eyes and saw John sprawled on his stomach, a bullet placed firmly in his back. He quickly placed his hand to his chest and was relieved to find no bullet there and realised that he felt no pain at all. His relief was short lived as he felt a soft body collapse against his back.

"No, no, no." Damon whimpered as he caught Elena's falling form, pulling her to his chest. He lowered them to the ground, placing his hand over the bullet wound on her torso, trying to staunch the bleeding. "Elena, stay with me!" Damon yelled as her eyes closed. Klaus looked on in horror as his best friend held the injured body of the woman he loved.

"I love you." Elena whispered with a shaky smile as she laid her hand over his. She felt herself drifting into the welcoming abyss, the last sounds she heard were the wailing of an ambulance and Damon's sobbing.

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Caroline sobbed as she ran into the emergency room. "Where's Elena? Is she going to be okay?"<p>

"She's in surgery; they're trying to remove the bullet and stop any internal bleeding." Damon explained despairingly.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't-"

"I know what happened." Klaus stated as he walked down the hospital corridor towards them. "When I busted the door open, it pushed John forward. As he fell, it changed the angle of his shot and when his finger pulled the trigger it meant that the bullet went towards Elena instead of Damon."

"You shot John?" Damon questioned as his hands gritted together into tightly balled fists.

"Yes. I saw the gun in his hand and I acted on instinct. He bled out in the ambulance."

"Good riddance. If he hadn't, I would have killed him myself." Damon growled as he kicked a nearby chair.

"_Hey_!" Caroline whispered, pulling Damon's arm until he turned and looked at her. "Elena is going to be fine, I know it."

"Well, that isn't really _any_ help right now!" Damon yelled, pushing Caroline away from him.

"Damon, calm down!" Klaus shouted, cradling Caroline in his arms.

"That's all right for you to say when you're holding the woman you love! Mine is currently lying on a metal table and fighting for her life!" Damon sobbed, collapsing against the wall and sliding down it until he reached the floor. Caroline stepped out of Klaus' embrace before moving to sit on the floor beside Damon. She slowly reached out and held him in her arms. "It's not fair. I've already lost everyone else, I _can't_ lose her." Damon whispered.

"You won't." Caroline refuted.

* * *

><p>"Mr Salvatore?" Damon awoke to a gentle shaking on his right arm. He quickly jumped from his place on a nearby chair, one Klaus had carried him to before he and Caroline left the hospital, as he saw the white lab coat and blue scrubs of the doctor.<p>

"Is she okay?" Damon pleaded.

"She's going to be just fine." The doctor smiled; her name was Meredith Fell, according to her badge.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Fell. Can I see her?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, but she will need rest so don't keep her talking for too long." She said with a smile as she wiggled her finger at him jokingly. "I'll make sure the nurses know you can stay the night."

"Is there an award for the best doctor because you should win it." Damon smirked as she shook her hand in thanks.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore." She laughed. "Now go on, she's in room 147."

Damon speedily walked down the corridor, found her room and walked through the door, not bothering to knock. Elena's face held a small, loving smile as she watched Damon step into her room. She pushed herself onto her elbows, trying to move upwards in the bed.

"No, no. Don't move." Damon whispered as she winced with the movement. He slowly pushed her back down and helped to prop her head up on the pillows. "You should be taking it easy."

"I am but I need something." Elena smiled lacing her hand with his and tugging him to sit on the bed.

"What is it? Do you need more pain medication?" Damon exclaimed, frantically looking around for the call button.

"No, not that. I think my lips might be numb." She smirked, "Can you maybe check?"

"Hmm, let's see what I can do." Damon purred pressing a tender kiss to Elena's lips. "How's that?"

"I think you should try again." Elena moaned as Damon lightly nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling it into his own mouth and sucking on it. He released it with a soft _plop_ before moulding his lips to hers once again.

"Mmm. You are the best medication ever." Elena mewled in pleasure as Damon's kisses ghosted across her cheek and down her throat.

"Just call me Doctor Salvatore." Damon purred, wriggling his eyebrows at her. "We can role play and you can be my patient."

"Sorry, your plans can't happen." Elena pouted.

"Why not?" Damon whined.

"I have been banned from participating in strenuous activities. Doctor Fell said it could rip my stitches and prevent healing of my cracked rib, so no sexy times." Elena explained sadly.

"For how long?" Damon pouted, looking like a little boy who was being denied a cookie.

"At least a month."

"A month! You may want to buy dome lip balm then because we are going to be making out all the time!"

"No complaints from me, Mr Salvatore."

"_Doctor_ Salvatore." Damon winked. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Damon, I'll be fine. You act like I'm something valuable." Elena chuckled.

"You're the most valuable thing in the world to me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's sort of a wrap, only the epilogue left! Amy x<strong>_


	16. Epilogue

_Summary: John Gilbert owes money to the notorious Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when the only thing he has that is of any value is Elena? AU/AH_

_Rated: M (for later chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine._

_Outfits available at: **amygerrard(dot)polyvore(dot)com**  
><em>

* * *

><p>This was it. This was the moment that would change Damon's life forever. His hands fidgeted endlessly as the mindless chatter of the surrounding people filled his ears. He found he couldn't stand still with the anticipation of it all and every so often, Klaus would grab his arm to stop him from drifting too far away. The crowd fell silent as the band began to play and Damon's incessant fidgeting soon ceased.<p>

He watched from the corner of his eye as Bonnie Bennett walked by him. She was dressed in a light red dress which consisted of a tight bodice wrapped around her chest, and held together by a small flower, that flowed into an a-line skirt. Billowing curls framed her face and two pearl drop earrings completed her look. She gave him an encouraging smile as she took her place on the opposite side of the aisle.

Caroline followed soon after, wearing the same style dress as Bonnie but in a silver colour, her hair falling around her shoulders in her natural blonde waves. Her outfit matched Bonnie's but she had bright red heels as well as larger, more sparkly earrings.

Damon held his breath as he heard the guests rise from their seats and take a collective gasp of air. He slowly turned around and was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; Elena in a stunning white dress. The dress had an empire line that pushed her breasts up, providing a delicious peek at her ample cleavage, and it flowed down effortlessly over the rest of her body. The dash of jewels along the tops of her shoulders meant that she had enough sparkles on her to ensure she didn't have to wear any jewellery. Her hair was in slight waves but these were pinned back to showcase her glowing face and her dainty feet were encased in silver, strapped sandals. He gazed at her with adoration as she walked down the aisle with Liz on her arm. Liz had taken to Elena very quickly and soon became the mother figure that Elena had always been missing from her life. From the moment they met, they were already like family and that bond only strengthened with time.

Elena looked up, her eyes connecting with Damon's and she couldn't help but gasp as she took him in; he was _dazzling_. He was dressed in a black suit, tailored especially for him so that it hugged his muscles tightly. His crisp white shirt contrasted against his lightly tanned skin and the red tie that was wrapped delicately around his neck provided a startlingly beautiful contrast to the rest of his outfit. Damon slowly stepped forward as Liz offered Elena's hand to him and swooped down to place a tender kiss on the back of her hand. Elena handed her bouquet of red roses to Caroline who was quick to juggle them with her own bouquet of white roses. Damon pulled her forward until they were standing beside each other and facing the minister. Elena listened to the minister intently as he spoke of the commitments of marriage and when it came to the vows, she found that the tears she had struggled to hold in all day, started to flow freely. Damon gave a soft chuckle as he reached forward and wiped the tears from her cheeks. The couple expressed their vows with love and devotion and when the minister declared that they were husband and wife, they crashed together, their lips moulding in a tender yet hungry kiss.

Damon smiled as the guests around them clapped and cheered but he was too lost in the brunette beauty in front of him to appreciate their congratulations. He cupped her face, giving her another slow kiss before they were pulled apart and thrown into the arms of their loved ones. Through the many hugs they were engaged in, their eyes met and with a single look, they declared their undying love for each other and showed the pure happiness that they were experiencing.

* * *

><p>"If you could, please, raise your glasses for the bride and groom's first dance." The DJ announced as Damon led Elena onto the dance floor. He spun her in a circle before pulling her close to his body, her arms encircled around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. They swayed together as the soft music of '<em>All I Need<em>' by '_Within Temptation'_ flowed from the speakers. Elena smiled as she leant her head against Damon's chest.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>When you hold me in your embrace._

"You're all I need." Damon whispered rubbing his cheek against her forehead. Elena laughed as she felt a small kick against her stomach. Damon moved his hands to her stomach and felt as the life inside of her stomach voiced their protests. "I meant you're in the plural form." Damon chuckled, massaging Elena's stomach to soothe the kicking baby.

"I love you." Elena smiled as she rested her hands over his. "_We_ love you."

"I love you, too Mrs and baby Salvatore." Damon whispered, taking Elena's hand in his and spinning her under his arm. "Any contractions?"

"Damon, I'm still two weeks away from my due date." Elena laughed.

"So? I think this little one will be an early bird." Damon sighed as he felt her bump push into his body. "Hmm, remember the night we conceived our little grape."

"How could I forget?" Elena purred, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><em>"Damon!" Elena groaned, tugging at the hands that covered her eyes. "Why won't you just let me see?"<em>

_"It's a surprise." Damon purred as he nipped at her ear, eliciting a tremble to rock through her body. He leaned forward, opening his bedroom door before slowly leading her to the centre of the room._

_"You can open your eyes." Damon whispered as he took his hands away._

_"It's beautiful." Elena gasped as she took in the romantic setting. Candles were scattered around his bedroom, creating a soft glow. The large king sized bed was covered in rose petals and a bottle of champagne was left on the bedside table._

_"Do you know how long it has been since your surgery?" Damon purred, nuzzling his face into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed to an imaginary beat._

_"Hmm, I'm going to guess a _month_." Elena smiled as she ran her hands over his strong and muscular arms._

_"Well done, that means you have been cleared for sexual activity and I just so happen to be _very_ willing to participate." Elena gasped as he bit her neck before soothing the bite with his tongue._

_"Oh, I'm sure." Elena smirked as her hand snaked down to cup his arousal. Damon groaned at her touch; sure, it had not been the first time she had touched him intimately during the past month but he knew that these touches and caresses would soon lead to him being reunited with her honeyed heat. Damon slowly backed her towards the bed, softly pushing her so she fell back onto it in a tantalizing position._

_"Don't you look delicious." He wriggled his eyebrows as he slid her dress from her body, leaving her in only her silk panties. His fingertips grazed her skin as he removed the silk, leaving goose bumps in their trail. Elena wriggled further onto the bed as she watched Damon strip off his shirt and trousers. She trembled with anticipation as he crawled over her body, placing kisses on her skin as he went. He allowed his weight to rest on her body, knowing that she loved the feel of him pressing her into the bed. Elena moaned as he placed wet kisses along her neck, occasionally nibbling at the soft skin there._

_"Damon?" Elena groaned as his hand cupped her breast through her bra._

_"Yeah?" He grunted, grinding his arousal into her thigh._

_"Why's there a mirror above the bed?" Elena knew that his intentions couldn't be good when he lifted his head from her neck and gave her a lecherous look._

_"Well," he smiled as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I want you to see how beautiful you look and you look the most beautiful in the throes of passion and when you are being pushed over the brink into the abyss of pure pleasure."_

_"You are amazing." She whispered, stroking his face tenderly._

_"You haven't seen anything yet." Damon smirked as he kissed her lips with need, parting them swiftly so that his tongue could swirl with hers. He snaked his hand down to he panties and tip toed his fingers underneath the waistband until they connected with her dripping folds. "_So wet_." Damon groaned as he pushed two fingers inside of her. Elena could only moan in response as he curled his fingers, locating her G-spot expertly. A few quick thrusts of his fingers and she was falling over the edge as his mouth tended to her nipples. Elena watched herself in the mirror as she broke apart; her hair was fanned around her, her mouth gaped open and her eyes fluttered in correspondence with the pulsing of her walls during her orgasm. Elena let out a long moan as she felt her juices flow from her core and onto Damon's fingers. She sifted her fingers through his hair, tightening them so that she could pull him up for a loving kiss._

_"Thank you." Elena smiled as she sunk into the bed and felt has Damon slid her panties down her legs with his spare hand. Her eyes became hooded as Damon pulled his fingers from her core and licked her feminine juices from each one of his digits._

_"You taste delicious." Damon moaned as he pulled his moist fingers from his mouth._

_"I want all of you now." Elena ordered, pulling him on top of her and pushing his boxers down his legs hastily with her feet._

_"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" He smirked, kicking his boxers from his ankles._

_"Yes, and you should give me what I want." No sooner had Elena finished her sentence, Damon impaled her on his length filling her molten sex completely._

_"Was that what you wanted?" Damon gritted out through clenched teeth as he thrust into her with slow, yet deep strokes. _

_"God, yesssssssss!" Elena moaned as she raked her nails down Damon's back. Damon hooked Elena's legs around his waist, allowing him to penetrate deeper into her core. His thrusts sped up as his climax approached and seeing that Elena was close too, Damon snuck his hand between their bodies and tapped on her button until she trembled with pleasure._

_"Damonnnnnnnn!" Elena moaned as she climaxed, Damon following soon after with low grunts of her name as he spilled himself into her. He collapsed on top of her as she encircled her arms around his broad shoulders and nuzzled into his body._

_"I missed that." Elena murmured sleepily as her eyes drifted closed. Damon smiled at her drowsy form, placing a small kiss on her lips._

_"Get some sleep, love. I plan on making up for the last month of missed sex." Damon smirked. _

_During the course of the night, Damon and Elena enjoyed both each other and their champagne... sometimes simultaneously._

* * *

><p>"Damon, can you please stop hogging the bride." Bonnie cajoled as she pulled Elena from his embrace.<p>

"Yeah, we need to dance with her too." Caroline chimed in before pushing Klaus in Damon's direction. "Here, you can have him."

"Look, already getting ditched by our wives." Klaus laughed as he watched the girls trying to do the hand jive.

"It's Bonnie's doing." Damon stated as he glared at the mocha skinned girl. "She keeps cock blocking me. We need to find her a guy so she can go out with him instead of stealing our girls."

"I think I have just the one." Klaus smirked as Tyler walked across the dance floor and towards the bar. The duo quickly marched across to where Tyler sat, both clapping him on the back and causing him to splutter on his drink.

"Tyler, my man!" Damon exclaimed, throwing his arm around his shoulder as Klaus motioned to the barman for another drink for him.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." Tyler grunted.

"Don't knock it until you've seen the merchandise. See the little one over there?" Damon questioned, pointing towards Bonnie as she spun Caroline under her arm.

"Wow." Tyler breathed as he took in the beauty in front of him; he had already been mesmerised by her at the ceremony but when she let loose, she was truly breathtaking.

"Well, her name is Bonnie. She's twenty and looking for love. She likes gardening and cooking. Go get her." Damon persuaded as he pushed Tyler from the barstool.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" Tyler questioned suspiciously.

"We want you to be happy." Klaus smiled, putting on his best innocent expression. At Tyler's disbelieving look, he continued, "And we want to get laid more regularly. Seriously, that girl is always wanting to do something with our girls but if she has _you_, she won't have as much free time."

"Fine, but I'm not doing this for you." Tyler warned before moving towards the girls and asking Bonnie to dance.

Throughout the course of the night, everyone danced together until finally, exhaustion took over. Bonnie left early at some point with Tyler in tow causing both Damon and Klaus to smirk and high five. As the night was drawing to a close, the newlyweds set off in the direction of the hotel where they would be stopping off at before their flight.

* * *

><p>"Mmm." Elena moaned as they stumbled into their hotel room, their lips moulded together. Damon kicked the door shut with his foot before leading her towards the bed. Elena quickly pushed his jacket from his shoulders as his hands removed the clips from her hair.<p>

"Unggghhhh!" Elena groaned as Damon's hands squeezed her breasts lightly.

"I love how sensitive you are." Damon purred, grinding his arousal into her.

"Oh!" Elena exclaimed, her eyes shooting wide open.

"You act like you've never felt that before!" Damon chuckled.

"Not that," Elena whispered in awe as her hands moved to her stomach, "I think the baby's coming."

* * *

><p>Ten hours later, loud wails echoed down the corridor of the hospital.<p>

"I hate you." Elena groaned as another contraction hit her.

"Ahh! Elena!" Damon yelped as her hand tightened onto his with force.

"Elena, the baby's coming now, so you're going to have to push." The midwife instructed as she spread Elena's legs open.

"Why couldn't we be seahorses?" Elena sobbed into Damon's shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"What?" Damon chuckled as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"The male seahorses carry the babies. Why couldn't you be a seahorse?"

"Elena, the doctor needs you to push now. Just think, we'll get to meet our little baby soon." He smiled as Elena's eyes sparkled with unshed tears and she gritted her teeth, ready for the next contraction.

"Okay." Elena pushed as her next contraction hit, her hand gripping onto Damon's as the ache hit her. She gasped with pain when, a few pushes later, the baby had still not been born. "I can't do it." She whimpered.

"Yes, you can. Come on just a few more, you can do it." Damon persuaded, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. He held her as she tried pushing again, spurred on by his encouragement.

"Just one more push, Elena." The doctor smiled. "The baby's crowning."

With one last wail in exertion, Elena pushed as hard as she could, gasping for air. The room was deathly silent as she stopped pushing until a sharp cry broke through the air. Damon and Elena smiled at each other in awe as the doctor raised the crying baby into the air, wrapping it up tightly in a towel.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor smiled, placing the baby boy onto Elena's chest. Elena smiled down at the little bundle in her arms and gasped when their little boy opened his eyes, revealing the crystal blue orbs of his father.

"He has your eyes." Elena exclaimed, looking at Damon in admiration.

"It looks like he'll have you hair." Damon smirked, brushing his fingers over the small tuft of brunette hair atop the little boy's head.

"I love you." Elena whispered, tilting her head towards his for a soft kiss.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." Caroline whispered as she entered the hospital room with Klaus, Liz, Bonnie and Tyler following closely behind.<p>

"He's gorgeous." Liz whispered, moving towards the family on the bed. "It is a boy, right? They didn't just put a blue hat on a girl, did they?"

"It's a boy." Damon chuckled, gazing at his son with adoration.

"Welcome to the world, baby Salvatore." Tyler whispered, stroking the sleeping baby's cheek. They all took turns in observing the little boy and as Damon stroked his cheek, he woke up with a cute little yawn.

"Everyone, I'd like you to officially meet Daniel Stefan Salvatore." Elena smiled as Damon placed a kiss to her temple. She gazed at her son who stared up at her with awareness. With all of the heartache she had suffered, Elena knew that she could not be happier and by the look on Damon's face, neither could he.

_The End..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And... that's a wrap! I'm truly saddened to see this story come to an end but alas, it must! Thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story - the response has been amazing! I never thought I would get as much interest in this story as I did and for that, I am truly greatful. Just, once again a massive THANK YOU! I love you all, Amy xxxxx<strong>


End file.
